


Trust me, I will do more than survive

by Beta_09



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_09/pseuds/Beta_09
Summary: God in heaven, I know you exist, I know you can hear me you dick.If you sent me here for a reason than take me back right now. These fucking demons are making my life a living hell, literally.I am this close to having a mental breakdown, them threatening to kill me or break my bones isn't exactly good for my emotionally unstable state of mind.If you won't do something soon I will be forced to take drastic measures.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of rewrite(self-insert) if Obey me!  
> I will change the story accordingly, you can see it as an alternate timeline.

Another day alive is another day survived, at least that is what Mizuru believed. She had been in Devildom for about a month and already had she been threatened with murder more times than she could count, been involved in multiple, failed, swindles Mammon had blackmailed her into doing. 

It had weighed on her, these brothers were the worst.  
But really what else could she expect from them, human decency?! 

Ha! 

No. 

Simeon and Luke hadn't been much help either, sure they weren't horrible to her but they didn't help make her situation any better either. 

Solomon had been a bit of a friend to her but she knew he was only here because he wanted to put a leash on the demon brothers. Mizuru had considered helping him keep them under control but she knew that if Solomon had the opportunity he would ditch her at the first sign of danger. 

She had met Angels and Demons (and Solomon), non of them made her time here easy so there was only one person she could turn to. 

'God in heaven, I know you exist, I know you can hear me you dick.

If you sent me here for a reason than take me back right now. These fucking demons are making my life a living hell, literally.  
I am this close to having a mental breakdown, them threatening to kill me or break my bones isn't exactly good for my emotionally unstable state of mind, right now.  
If you won't do something soon I will be forced to take drastic measures.'

Mizuru waited two days after her bedtime prayer but no help came, she only caught a curious glance from Simeon and a judgemental one from Luke.  
So, God wasn't going to help her either, huh?

Than it was time to take matters into her own hands. The anger and sheer spite that had piled up for a month had become too much, it had overpowered the fear and anxiety that those brothers instilled in her. She would make sure to make her time here a nightmare for them. Diavolo would regret kidnapping her.

For a month Mizuru began working out her plan, making sure everything was in place. That fateful day Mizuru woke up early, putting on her RAD uniform, tying her long, sleek black hair into a high ponytail. Her serious face framed by two long, thick, strands of hair, her golden eyes blazing from their sockets.

She was going to fuck their shit up so bad. 

Her plan was already set in motion the moment most of the brothers walked into the dining room, ready for breakfast. They stared at Mizuru reading the daily paper not bothered by the surprised looks they gave her.  
She didn't say good morning like she always tried to do, she didn't say anything to them in fact, only gulping down her coffee and eating the last of her toast.

She stood up, not excusing herself, and took off to school. 

Once there, she seated herself behind her desk waiting for her first target. 

Not that long after, Mammon appeared, apparently pissed at her. 

"What do ya think you're doing, human?! I told you to walk with me to school, so you can carry my bag or do you want me to tell Lucifer you broke one of his rules?"

'Rules I broke because you tricked me into it.'

Without flinching Mizuru looked him straight in the eyes, anger making her pop a vein and said.

"Fuck off."

In the most calm way ever, that it took Mammon a few seconds to process.  
His face contorted into an enraged scowl, how dare she say such a thing to the great Mammon! 

"What the fuck did you just say to me you little-"

He was cut of by the ringing of the bell and their teacher telling them to sit down. Not wanting Lucifer to hear that he was in trouble at school again, Mammon temporarily soothed his anger to a simmer as he stomped over to his own desk. 

This was going to be fun.

Mizuru went the rest of the day successfully avoiding Mammon and the other brothers, the Angels too didn't see her the whole day.  
It was Solomon that did catch her on top of the RAD's roof, eating her lunch and flipping through an old looking book.

When the sorcerer got closer his eyebrows raised. 

"You reading up on summoning magic?"

A grin spread across her face, had she always looked this intimidating?

"I thought it was time to broaden my skill set."

Solomon caught the subtext in her voice, he couldn't believe his ears, was this fearful girl showing some backbone after all?

"Don't let Lucifer catch you, he might think you'd want to bind him to you."

Unfazed by his sudden appearance, Mizuru closed the book, cleaning up her eating spot as she said.

"Oh, he would be right about that but he'll have to wait."

Solomon was thrown off by her radical change in demeanor. 

"What?" 

She looked at him, a challenge glinting in her eyes.

"His brother's will be the first, hopefully by than he will have enough sense to make the right choice but who knows. Maybe I want him to know his inescapable fate."

Solomon thought for a moment before deciding to bite. 

"So, you've decided to make packts with them?" 

A knowing smile formed on her face, making Solomon's chest tighten. Who was this girl? This wasn't the human who had feared taking a step out of line for a whole month. What had changed? 

"Who says I'll negotiate with those demons?" 

Solomon frowned. 

"You can't force them, that's not how it works for you. You aren't a sorcerers you know? You aren't strong enough to just bind them by your words alone."

A mocking look came on Mizuru's face, he really thought that was going to stop her? 

"And you seem to forget something, Solomon. I'll always be as powerful as them because I have something that they won't ever understand."

Solomon felt like he needed to chose his words very carefully, it felt like something big was set in motion.

"Why are you telling me this? I could report you too Diavolo or worse Lucifer."

"Haha! You can go ahead and do that but you won't."

"Why not?"

He seemed to fall for it like Mizuru knew he would, a sly smile on her lips.

"Because you and I can make a bet, or a deal of sorts."

Solomon looked at her surprised, he looked her over, trying to figure out her game, a hand rubbing his chin.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I want to merely learn from the best about magic."

Mizuru said with a little flourish, Solomon snorted at her words.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

He moved to leave but Mizuru didn't panic, she needed someone to teach her, she needed to make this deal with Solomon.

"Hear me out. Yes. I do want to bind the brothers by my words only, so I'm going to need your help doing just that."

Solomon had stopped, something in her voice had caught his attention, he didn't let her notice his interest in her proposal.

"This doesn't sound that interesting to me."

Mizuru continued, telling him what she wanted to accomplish.

"When I'm done with them, I will hand them over to you, free of charge."

Indeed Soloman wanted the same, he would also need help getting to the brothers, he hadn't accomplished that on his own.

"How can you guarantee me that they won't be....significantly...weaker by the time you're done with them?"

Mizuru had him, she knew it and he knew it.  
She had watched Solomon for the past month, she had watched all of them, if she wanted to best them, she needed to understand them.

"I know that you can make magical contracts."

Solomon said nothing, just stared t her confused.  
A snarky snarl came to Mizuru's face, he wasn't going to lie to her face that easily.

"Don't play koi with me, you run some shady business around here. Once you teach me how to make one, I will make a contract with you, so you can hold me accountable if they don't meet your standards. What do you say? "

She held out her hand, looking him in the eyes.   
It unnerved Solomon with how much she had thought this out. She had ulterior motives, ones he didn't quite get and maybe aligned with some of his own but for now they needed eachothers help.   
He took her hand. 

"Us humans do need to stick together."


	2. Chapter 2

God she was going to kill Mammon one of these days.  
Mizuru looked on in suppressed irritation as Mammon complained about her rude behavior towards Lucifer. 

It was funny to her that the eldest brother expressed the same feeling she felt. Truth be told she held respect for Lucifer, he put up with all his brothers' antics and complaints, he kept most of RAD running by himself and seemed to always have Diavolo in mind with everything he did.  
How they weren't already a couple was truly a mystery to her. 

"-and then she told me to 'Suck my own dick'!"

'He really loved to stretch the truth, huh?'

Mizuru looked at the other brothers sitting at the dining table. She sat next to Mammon, at the end of one side, Levi sat on Mammon's other side, playing on his Gameboy, trying to not get slammed by Mammon who was wildly swinging his arms around at this point.

At the head of the table, next to Levi sat Lucifer, looking like a burned out parent ready to clock someone in the face. Next to Lucifer on the other side of the table sat Beel, he was quietly munching away at a whole rotisserie chicken which really was quite impressive. Asmo who sat next to him looked disgusted at his brother but continued to type away at something on his phone. 

Across from her sat Satan, who seemed to notice her changed demeanor first. He was the Avatar of Wrath so Mizuru wasn't exactly surprised, he could be the first to form an obstacle for her plans but she would worry about him later.  
Belphie wasn't there just yet, still being locked in the attic by Lucifer. He actually gave her the idea to bind all of the brothers to her, if he hadn't told her it could free him, she might not have considered it.

Lucifer, luckily, still didn't know that she knew about Belphie.  
It was also a wonder how he didn't see her as a threat when Mizuru had already made apact with Mammon, Levi and Beel. It was easy to trick them into doing it, she was already halfway there.  
Asmodeus wouldn't be hard to convince, just flirt a little, get him riled up and she would be golden.  
Satan was a different matter, he was more insightful than most of his brothers, not only that he was able to feel her wrath.  
It was weird that he hadn't said anything to her about it, or anyone else for that matter. 

The fourth eldest wouldn't go to Lucofer to tell on her, their relationship was Rocky to say the least.  
For now she was safe from him, she just hoped he wouldn't stand in her way. 

Still, his green eyes seemed to look right in her mind. 

"-don't you see, she didn't carry my bag so that's why I was late-"

Lucifer cut his younger brother off, looking over at Mizuru trying to controle his anger. 

'Good, get angry, it'll make this worthwhile.'

"Mizuru, did your really say all this to him?"

"Apart from the 'suck your own dick' part, I did, yes."

Lucifer looked dumbstruck, she was rude now.

"I told you...."

Mammon whispered.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at the both of them.

"Okay, just....say you're sorry and get it over with." 

Mammon turned to her, rather satisfied with himself, as he excepted a formal apology.

"I'm not going to apologize because of his shitty behavior."

All eyes turned to her, but Mizuru olny looked at Lucifer, challenging him.  
The eldest brother was fuming, he had a long day and Mammon's complaining hadn't helped to improve his mood.  
Now the human was giving him another headache to deal with, why had he even agreed to let her stay in the house of Lamentation. He tried calming himself, it was to raise the public opinion of Diavolo, it would help create bonds between te Heavenly realm, Devildom and the human world. 

"And why not?"

"I don't see why I have to say sorry to him while has threatened to kill me multiple times, has roped me into multiple scams and treats me like a servant instead of a person."

"You're a hu-"

"I'm a person, just like you. I don't need to take shit from you, I don't need to take this kind of treatment from any of you. If you wanted to help Diavolo, than you would treat me like a person."

That was it, he had snapped, his form shifting to show his horns, wings and tail. Everyone got off their chair, not daring to walk away from the table.  
He was infront of her in seconds, looming over her, shielding a stunned Mammon with his wings.  
"You better watch your mouth! I will not let you insult me so easily."

Mizuru felt herself being overcome by fear, only her wrath seemed to clear her mind. She would defy Lucifer until she got through to them. She crossed her arms, trying to look mad rather than scared.

"O, I'm sorry, I didn't know that I needed to be nice to my kidnappers."

"You would well to thank me for not killing you right on the spot." 

"Than go ahead, kill me! I have nothing to lose. You kidnapped me from my home, my family. I will not just be some passive hostage while I'm here, so either treat me with respect or kill me."

Lucifer raised his him, ready to strike her down, Mizuru never looked away from him and readied herself for the inpact that never came.  
The Avatar of Pride lowered his closed fist, he had stopped himself form doing something he was going to regret.

"Mammon."

The second eldest jumped at the stern sound of Lucifer's voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop bothering Mizuru, that goes for the rest of you too. If I hear anything, you will answer to me and Diavolo."

With that, Lucifer left the room, never shifting back.

She tried calming her beating heart as she sat back down in her chair, trying to finish her dinner. 

"Do ya have a death wish or what!!?"

Mammon looked at her with fear, maybe concern as she finished her plate. She looked around the table, they all had the same faces as Mammon. Exept for maybe Asmo and Satan, the first had recorded everything and was probably posting it on Devilgram, the second looked impressed and.....something else Mizu couldn't quite place.  
Asmo knew exactly what his brother was feeling and chose to keep it to himself for now, maybe play matchmaker a little bit. 

Mizuru looked back to Mammon who was still looking at her like she had grown an extra head.  
She got up from her seat, her heels allowing her to be slightly taller than him. Had she really been that scared of him? 

"Unless you have an apology, I don't want you talking to me again."

Mammon didn't say anything and just stared after her as she too left the room.

\-------------

Back in her room Mizuru collapsed on her bed, she was truly exhausted but glad that step one of her plan had commenced.

She would earn the respect of the demon brothers, she would make them think twice about messing with her or any other human. 

She had been terrified by Lucifer to say the least, her hands were still shaking, but it could also be because of her anger.  
Anger at them for taking her from her home, her family and her life, for treating her like she was lesser than them, for taking away her choice to stay.

They would learn that they had been wrong to treat her like that. 

Mizuru closed her eyes seeing the concerned and fearful look Mammon had given her in her mind.

Just to make things clear, Mizu didn't enjoy this, making people angry or hurting them, what rational thinking person did?  
And that look that Mammon had given her........it was different from how he had looked at her before.  
He had taking her money, insulted her but he never showed concern for her, non of them did.  
But when Lucifer had almost hit her, maybe even killed her, he had. 

Mizuru knew that the relationship the brothers had with Lucifer was shaky, Mammon got most of the burn as he was usually the one to get into trouble.  
Maybe it had done something to them when they saw her standing up to Lucifer, maybe they understood her a bit.

That still didn't excuse their behavior but it made more sense of it. Mizuru only hoped she could get through to them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fucking Hell, do I love peanut butter."

Mizuru said as she ate a peanut butter sandwich, in the kitchen at 2 am in a hoodie and long pyjama pants.  
She wasn't able to sleep, her outburst at Lucifer had left her hungry so Mizuru decided she was going to eat something.  
She had taken a mega sized jar of peanut butter from her room, Solomon had illegally gotten his hands on it and sold it to her. It had cost her some but it was worth it right now.  
Luckily the kitchen did have bread and some kind of equivalent to what she would call milk. 

The only thing that could ruin this was-

The door to the kitchen opend, Beel walked in and immediately stared rummaging through the pantries, looking for food ofcourse. 

He hadn't noticed her sitting at the kitchen counter, and Mizuru just looked on in disappointed stupidity. Of course he would come here, it was Beel they were talking about.  
Mizuru didn't have the energy to care anymore so she stayed in her seat and looked on as Beelzebub collected an innumerable amount of edible items.  
It looked almost comical as he tried to carry all of it at once to the kitchen island in the middle of the room. 

He dropped all of it at the counter, right across from her. He only than noticed her sitting there, Beel didn't flinch nor blink at the sudden sight of her, Mizuru just smirked slightly at him, it always amused her how he could eat his own body weight.

Beel didn't look at her for more than a second before his eyes fell on the sandwich in her hands, his mouth practically watered at the sight of it.

"Do.......do you want to have one too?"

Mizuru asked, Beel quickly nodded looking like a human sized puppy. So she made him a sandwich and poured him a glass of the milk-like stuff.

Beel took a bite of the bread and peanut butter, looking like he was going to ascend to heaven and gulping down the whole glass of milk after.

"No 'thank you Mizuru' ?"

She looked pointedly at him, the Avatar of Gluttony descend back down to Hell, embarrassed by his own behavior.  
With a mouth full of milk and bread, he thanked her.

" 'ank ou 'izuru."

It was good enough for her, his presence had soured her mood making her emotional state bleed into her voice and her appetite dissappear. 

"No problem."

For however dense Beel might be, he did notice this change in their human guest. Beel had witnessed the fight with Lucifer, he had been scared that Luci might hurt her but also trusted his brother to hold himself back. Maybe she was hurt in a different way?

"Are....you okay?"

Mizuru looked surprised at the tallest brother, he was nicer or more 'delicate' than his brothers, he was calm and relaxed for the most part. Still, it surprised Mizuru to actually hear genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep."

Beel stayed silent savoring his new love for peanut butter for a moment before speaking again.

"Lucifer can be scary sometimes."

Mizuru fiddled with her mug of milk, huffing sarcastically.

"He sure can."

Beel finished his sandwich, looking back at her again.

"But he does care about you."

Mizuru looked at him and than back at the mug in her hands again. She highly doubted Lucifer or the others cared, if they did than they would let her go. A part of her sometimes thought that maybe they would be nicer to her, that she could just endure this, but they wouldn't change, not after staying the same all this time. If she just sat there passively than nothing would get better, she needed to make thing better for herself before she could even think of getting home. Her voice was distant and filled with bitterness.

"Maybe he does."

Mizu looked up at Beel who was staring at the kitchen door intently, hushed voices could be heard behind it. 

'These absolute fuck ducks.'

Mizuru pinched the bridge of her nose, what did they think with doing this, what did they think eavesdropping on her would accomplish. 

"You know I can hear you right?"

The voices behind the door stilled, the door burst open, Mammon was standing in the door way.  
He had been pushed inside by Levi, who was grinning at his brothers embarrassment.  
Behind them, Mizuru could see Asmo making a recording of it and Satan smiling at his idiotic siblings.  
They all walked inside, Mammon staying frozen at the door, he seemed to be searching for words. 

"I-I'm.......are you okay?"

'Again with that concerned face.'

Mizuru thought, it didn't suit him in the slightest. She had become too used to bastard Mammon, who was rude and hurtful sometimes but also fun to hang around and involved everyone around him.  
This more timid version of him wasn't a side Mizuru expected to see. She didn't answer him, still waiting for her apology. Beel looked from her back to his older brother. 

"She said she was fine."

"Well, she didn't look fine at dinner."

Asmo was sitting on one of the counters, legs crossed, a fake smile on his face.  
Mizuru didn't smile back, she looked at her hands casting her mug aside so she could fiddle idly with her fingernails. 

"It's not like I had anything to be fine with."

"You really should look out, when Lucifer starts something he usually finishes it, your were luck he didn't rip your head off."

Satan was making tea, he didn't look at her as he got a few teacups out but Mizuru got the advice.

Don't piss off Lucifer a second time.

Mizu wouldn't make any promises.  
Mammon went to sit next to Beel, who was taking his time eating.  
The second eldest didn't meet her eye as he talked. 

"You really shouldn't piss him off-"

Mizuru was tired, she didn't have enough patience and thinking ability to keep not talking to him.

"If I would be treated like I'm a person than, yes, I wouldn't piss him off, sadly I don't."

"Hey, we don't keep you locked up in a dungeon, starving you to death."

"But it's not like you treat me like an equal either, do you?"

"What do you mea-" 

"How many times have you, all of you, threatened to kill me? How many times have you been dismissive of my feelings? How many times have you seen me as a lower lifeform because I'm a human?"

They were all quiet, some stared at her, others looked away. 

Were they really that stupid to think she was going to put up with them like this?

Wait. 

That was it, was it? They really believed they treated her well, they really believed she had nothing to complain about.

She looked at them in disbelief, they really thought that she'd be used to being treated like this? That humans treated each other like this?

"You- you don't know the first thing about humans do you?"

Their extended silence told her the answer. Had Solomon not told them anything about human culture? Probably not, that shady fucker didn't want them to know about her did he? She really shouldn't have made that deal with him.  
She needed to make them understand that this was not okay, how do they treat others outside of their family?

"Absolute morons....."

Mizuru said to no one in particular, Mammon slammed his hand on the kitchen counter.

"Who are you calling a moron, human!?"

"All of you, RAD didn't even prepare you for dealing with humans as exchange students?"

Again silence, they really all had too much pride to not admit to it, huh?

'They definitely get that from Lucifer.'

Mizuru had her work cut out for her, she leaned back in her chair, she felt exasperated but mostly tired at the thought. 

A cup of tea was set in front of her, Satan looked at her, he truly was a gentleman among demons. 

"Thanks."

She said as the blonde went around and gave everyone tea, it was a contradiction that fascinated Mizu. How could literal demons do this, how could they show concern for others and do things for others just because they can with no ulterior motives? It was nothing like the demons she had read about in books, most of them were evil and others were sexy dark-haired men who changed because the female lead had 'cleansed their soul with her love'.  
Maybe that's how they viewed her, they probably heard stories about humans that were loosely based around actual facts.

"What do you guys actually know about the human world?"

Levi was the first to speak up, a glint in his eyes.

"I heard they have the biggest entertainment industries out of all the realms!" 

'Of course...'

Asmo spoke next. 

"Supposedly they have a pretty wild nightlife there too."

'Of course.'

Mizuru looked at him.

"That depends on where you live, the Earth is a pretty big place."

It was Satan that asked the next question throwing her off.

"Where do you live?"

"Uh?"

Mizuru needed a moment to recollect herself. It felt weird for him to show interest, she always found that Satan viewed himself above pretending to like someone or show feigned interest.

"I..I live- lived, in a rather small town up in the north, it's rather dull but I like it anyways."

They moved on to other topics quick enough.

"Is it true that most of your world exists out of water?"

Levi had asked the question.

"Yeah, seventy procent if I'm not mistaken. We don't even know half of what creatures live in the oceans."

"Wait what lives there?"

"Wel there is this one animal, the biggest that we know of, that's like super big and could eat a hundred people in one go I think."

Levi smirked and looked at his younger brother.

"Sounds a lot like Beel."

They all laughed at Levi's remark, even Beel who never stopped eating.

When had Mizuru ever laughed with them like this, this was the first time she had laughed with them. They seemed almost human like this, almost normal, a normal set of brothers joking around. A family, but not her family, not her little brother and sister, not her mom, not her grandfather.

She wanted to get out of here, she couldn't stand the room anymore, the laughter, she felt sick. 

Mizuru got off her seat, letting her tea behind untouched and softly saying. 

"I think I'm going to head back to bed, see you all tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply, Mizuru walked past Levi and Mammon to the door and back towards her room. 

"Do we really not treat her right?"

Mammon had asked the question to his brothers, but mostly himself.   
He looked at how his siblings seemed to ponder the question, it was a hard one for them to answer.   
When she had stood up against him and against Lucifer, something had snapped, or better said bend.

He had stopped being mad and angry with her when Lucifer had raised his fist. He had feared for her and than he had feared her when she told him to not talk to him anymore. She had looked at him like he was nothing, like she was everything he couldn't have.   
She had done what he was to afraid to do, what they were all afraid to do. 

Mammon got up, looking at his brothers one by one. 

"I'm heading to my room."

They didn't stop him when he walked out the door and broke into a sprint. 

He needed to say he was sorry. 

Up the stairs and around the corner, there she was, her hand on her bedroom door. 

"Hey!" 

Mizuru whipped her head around to him, her golden eyes boring into his, she looked so serious.  
He came to a stop a few steps away from her, catching his breath. 

"What do you want?"

She sounded tired, Mammon tried looking her in the face as he struggled to get his words out. 

"I...I want to- I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" 

She had fully turned to him, her arms crossed and a curious glance in her eyes.   
Was she really going to make him say it? 

"About....uh about treating you like shit."

"And?"

"And threatening to kill you." 

"And?" 

"Arrgghh, and I'm sorry for making you carry my bag everyday."

Mizuru now throughly satisfied, grinned at him, this was more than she had expected from Mammon.   
The Avatar of Greed waited in anticipation for her to accept his apology, Mizuru pretended to think about it for a few more moments, just to make him squirm. 

"Than, I accept your apology."

He immediately perked up, a triumphant look on his face. 

"But I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore."

Her words didn't dismiss the happy look on his face. 

"That's fair, most people try not to."

She moved to go into her room as Mammon made for his own, stopping when she called him. 

"One more thing, can you stop calling me human and just say my name?" 

Mammon looked back, he could call her by her name that shouldn't be too hard. 

"Sure thing." 

"Alright, than goodnight, Mammon."

"Goodnight, Mizuru."

See not hard at all. 

The smile she showed him made it easier too.


	4. Chapter 4

'Go on the group retreat they said.

It'll be fun they said. 

It sure as shit wasn't fun, now was it?!!???'

Mizuru thought as a giant snake was chasing Mammon, Beel and Levi through a narrow labyrinth towards her, Solomon and Asmodeus. 

'Are you fucking shitting me?!'

Mizuru thought as they had escaped temporarily from the giant beast and were now currently hiding in a room filled with cages, what did demons have with dungeons anyway?

The others were deliberating on what to do next and blaming Mammon for waking up the snake, which was apparently Levi's old pet reptilian, Henry 1.0.

"-Mizu and Mammon will destract him so Asmo-"

"I'm sorry I'm going to do what?!"

Mammon and Mizuru both asked Solomon at the same time. 

Without blinking Solomon looked at them and told them.

"You'll both need to destract the snake so Asmodeus can charm him."

When they both only continued to blankly stare at him, Solomon pointed at Mammon.

"You are a demon, you're head being bitten off doesn't do much harm to you."

He turned to Mizuru looking her up and down.

"And you know enough spells by now to defend yourself, you have a great teacher after all."

'This fucktard....'

Sure Solomon had thought her for the past few weeks but she was nowhere near his level. She knew some glyphs and spells he taught her and could use them good enough, but like he had said to her before, she wasn't a sorceress by nature, the amount of magic within her needed time to grow and could easily be exhausted if she were to cast too big a spell or a lot of smaller spells at once. But it seemed Solomon had enough faith in her or his own teachings, she just wanted to get out of here.

Mizuru pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Why had she even put on heels and a skirt?!'

"You know what sure!"

Mammon looked at her with a look of betrayal on his face. 

"Are you serious right now?!!?"

Rumbling could be heard around the corner, Henry 1.0 was close by, Mizuru and Mammon felt themselves be grabbed and shoved into the giant snake's path.

Henry 1.0 stopped in it's tracks as they stood infront of them, it ducked it's head down to bit at Mammon. 

Either it was the training with Solomon or that she just wanted her money back from but Mizuru found the speed and strength to push Mammon out of the snake's fangs.  
She felt the skin on her left arm being grazed by Henry's fangs, a burning sensation stunned her. 

Right before the snake could strike again, Asmo appeared and calmed the snake down, making it obey him.  
The other came over to them, Mammon was already asking if she was okay but Mizuru just ripped her sleeve off her left arm, mourning the money she had spent on the purple off-shoulder shirt. Pulling it away, the wound wasn't too bad but some kind of green substance was literally eating away at her skin around it.  
She turned to look at Levi, praying to the flying spaghetti monster that it wasn't poison.  
He saw her look and was fast to reassure her. 

"No, Henry isn't venomous, his teeth are coated by this acid like stuff. It helps protect against bacteria-"

"Fuck, it hurts like hell!"

Asmo intruded on her complaining. 

"Hey, everyone! Henry here is going to show us the way out."

They all cheered except Mizuru who just sighed in relief at the thought of getting treated against the pain once they got back to Diavolo's palace.

"Hey, thank you, for saving me back there."

Mammon said as they started to walk back, Mizuru just waved his words away with her good arm. 

"It's nothing anybody else wouldn't have done."

Mammon snorted sarcastically. 

"That's not true, the others wouldn't have, they know I'd be fine. I am a demon after all and the great Mammon wouldn't get hurt that easily."

"Yeah, I guess. Still, I'm glad I did what I did."

Mizuru said matter of factly as they reached the exit of the labyrinth. Lucifer, Diavolo, Satan, Barbatos, Simeon and Luke were already waiting for them in the main foyer. 

"You're weirdly brave for a human."

Mammon said before they joined them. 

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at what we can do."

She turned to him, holding her wounded arm out to him. 

"You owe me big time for this by the way."

That pissed him off for sure. 

"Wait what?!"

But Mizuru ignored him walking up to where Lucifer, Diavolo, Barbatos and Satan stood with Asmo and Solomon. 

"And what happened to you?"

Satan asked her as she caught his eye.  
Solomon answered the question for her. 

"Mizu and Mammon distracted the snake as Asmo tried to controle it. She pushed Mammon out the way and got hit by one of it's fangs.

"You know I can speak for myself, right?"

"Just giving them a run down of what happened."

Solomon raised his shoulders at her nonchalantly, a small smirk on his face.  
Diavolo immediately told Barbatos to get her some medical supplies and for Mizuru to go with him.

"Why not let me go? I read up on the human body, I could treat her wounds."

Satan offered. 

"That would be better, than I could go and help Luke with making dinner, I don't think he can even reach the kitchen counter."

Barbatos said as Diavolo nodded in agreement.  
With that the others went to spent their free time before dinner as Mizuru and Satan went over to a small nurse's office in the west wing of the castle.

Mizuru sat down in one of the chairs, as Satan placed himself in front of her with a medical kit in hand.

God, her arm fucking hurt.

The burning sensation had become less and the bleeding had been minimal but just feeling the wind glide past it made her cringe in pain.

"Can I?"

Satan asked her ever so gently as she offered him her arm and started cleaning the wound.  
Luckily, Mizuru was able to block out most of the pain as Satan treated the wound. 

"So what happened?" 

She shrugged at his question.

"As Solomon said, there was a giant snake and he almost bit Mammon's head off."

Satan went on to put a healing ointment on the wound, relieving Mizuru from her pain, lowering it to a dull pounding in her arm.

"I thought Solomon didn't speak for you?" 

"He doesn't but he did give a pretty accurate description."

Silence fell over them as Satan continued to bandage her arm up, fishing quickly and calmly putting away the medical kit.  
He was always level-headed and realistic, a much needed contrast to most of his brothers.  
Mizuru admired him for that, more than she did Lucifer. 

They didn't talk to each other much, Mizuru had never been in his room and Satan didn't hang around the house much. It was weird to her that he did this for her, sure he wasn't as rude towards her as his brothers verbally and physically. But he always seemed to tell her she was less than him with his eyes and tone of voice.  
And yet, that had changed now too, her bandaged arm was a testament to that. 

"Why help me?"

Satan looked at her, his eyes searched for something. 

"Like I said, I read up on the human body."

"Yeah but why? I mean it's not like you really care-"

Mizuru stopped as her eyes widened at the sight of Satan looking away, his cheeks lightly dusted pink. 

'No, fucking way.'

Mizuru thought she had been joking when she said that. She didn't know he actually cared about her, like as in a 'normal human cares about others' kinda way.  
Not like, I genuinely care about you as a friend or-

No. 

She wouldn't let her mind wander like that, she wasn't here for romance, she was here against her will.  
He just meant it as friends, nothing more. He was just blushing because he never cared about someone like a friends before right? Right?

That must be it. 

It's not like he liked her in a romantic way because Satan never let anything get to him, he was never embarrassed or scared, he never certainly blushed like he did now......

Mizu got out of her seat, not wanting to look Satan in the eye, she didn't know why, it's not like she felt flattered or anything. It's not like she likes him too or anything.

"I'm just going to go to my room, I don't want to keep walking around with a tattered shirt."

She walked past him when he snatched her wrist.  
Turning around Mizuru could see the blush on his cheeks more clearly, she felt her stomach drop, but not in a bad way????

"Just...be careful next time. I don't actually like seeing you hurt."

"Uh....sure."

And with that he let go, the skin of her wrist burning from the loss of his grip.

Mizuru left him there, trying to figure out his own feelings as he grew more frustrated with them.  
Why had he grabbed her wrist, why did he insist on treating her wound?  
She was just a human, just a friend. 

That word was new to Satan in the way that humans meant it. A friend to demons meant something else, it was a difference that he couldn't put into words but would be clear to anyone who knew both demon and men.

And she did, Mizuru did and according to her perspective they hadn't treated her like a friend. But they tried to do better now or at least think about what they were doing to her.

And sure Satan had been infatuated with some demons here and there but not enough actually act on his feelings. Yet when she had stood up to Lucifer, when her wrath had leaked through her facade, Satan had actually noticed her.  
The amount of control needed to not let herself be overcome by her fear and anger, Satan admired her for that. It was weird that Mizuru looked alot like him in that aspect, it was weird that Satan could relate to a human.

But then something different had changed, she wasn't just a human anymore, she was smart and patient, more than him. She didn't like them, he knew, he understood why.

She didn't like them and Satan knew that she didn't like him, not in the same way he was interested in her.  
That was clear to him now. 

Anger flared up in him, it was stupid to think that she wasn't scared of him, that she might actually like him a little bit too.

But her wide eyes and silence made it clear to him how she felt, she was still scared. Underneath all that anger, sadness and spite, she was still a scared, weak human being. And humanity was never kind to demons and demons weren't kind to humans, and that wouldn't change, not now not ever.

So Satan closed that door and walked away to his shared room. 

God she was going to kill Mammon. 

Mizuru looked on as Mammon tried to start a pillow fight with Asmodeus. Levi had followed him to the room Amso and her shared with Simeon, Satan had followed them and was leaning against the doorway.

They had locked eyes when Mammon had jumped into the room, Satan had looked away immediately like it was a curse to look at her.  
He didn't blush, which was weird, it's not the same reaction from that afternoon. 

Mizuru had pondered over his actions and words, to be honest she didn't really know how to feel.  
Sure people had liked her before and she had liked other people before but this was Satan, a demon.  
Of course she felt flattered by his concern for her well-being, she knew that he meant it, he wasn't the type to pretend to care.  
He was blunt and matter-of-fact, but he was also cunning and intelligent, it felt like she could relate to him.

But she couldn't, not really, not genuinely. She could use this all against him, get close to him and play the role of his lover and eventually firm a pact with him.  
It would go against what she had said to them, what she had asked of them. She would be betraying them but that was the whole point wasn't it?

Getting back home no matter what. Not staying here for the full year, not giving them what they wanted, what Diavolo had kidnapped her for.  
She would do anything to see her family again, she would even manipulate and use the people around her. 

She needed to. 

So Mizuru got off her bed, shuffling around Mammon and Asmo arguing and past Simeon and Levi to Satan, who still wasn't looking at her.

She went to stand next to him, leaning against the wall. 

"I didn't thank you for patching me up, so, thanks."

She let her gaze travel his features as she tried to look for a reaction.  
There didn't seem to be one, as Satan continued to look at his brothers arguing with each other. 

"Don't mention it."

His voice sounded flat, inwardly Mizuru smiled, Satan didn't look good with a mask on. 

"You know, I thought about what you said earlier."

Now he looked at her, noticeably perking up, hopeful.

'Cute.'

"I don't like seeing you hurt either."

She didn't see his reaction to her words as a pillow hit her in the face, Mammon was already hiding behind Levi.

She was really going to kill him, Mizuru took the pillow and threw it back at him, hitting Levi instead.

Satan looked on as she raged against his brother.  
Hell, she looked so good when she was angry.  
Asmo shot him a glance and looked at Mizuru, a smile came to his face as he quickly threw himself into the fight shoving Mizuru and Satan out the room somehow. 

Mizuru was quick to ask if he wanted walk with her, to try and cool herself down. Satan's mind was somewhere very hot himself so he said yes, it would do him good to take a walk. 

They walked through the empty halls of the castle, trying not to touch any cursed objects. They talked about Mammon's stupidity and the numerous artifacts on display in the halls.

That was until Mizuru tripped over seemingly nothing but her own feet and Satan caught her by her waist, bringing their bodies closer. 

They stood still, frozen in each other's arms.  
A look was exchanged, lips were licked and decisions were made. 

Their lips crashed together, breaths hitched and hands wandered. Mizuru felt her back hit a wall as Satan's arm tightened around her waist. 

Satan had his hands tangled in her dark hair, lightly tugging at it, making little hums and groans leave her throat. The other hand was keeping her close, like she would be gone if he didn't hold on tight enough. 

It left Mizuru breathless, how he wanted her close, how he wanted to hide her from the world as he pushed her against the wall. 

She let her hand rest against his cheek and the other in his golden locks. It felt like he was burning her with every inch of his skin, leaving her wanting for his warmth as his lips left hers for only a moment. 

"You want this?" 

He asked her without air in his lungs. 

"I want you." 

That was all he needed to hear from her as he brought his lips back to hers, this time tenderly as if he were dealing with glass.

She cupped his face, cradling him in her hands and he melted against her. 

She had him in the palm of her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

She really fucked up didn't she? 

It's not like she didn't not want to kiss him, but Jesus had it felt right to do.  
Seriously what the hell had she been thinking, well, she hadn't been thinking, not with her head anyway. 

She really needed to get a grip, she wasn't going to fall for him, she couldn't actually start to like him because...... 

Why couldn't she? 

She couldn't because she would betray him in the end and he would most certainly despise her for it.  
So Mizuru got out of bed, dressed herself, joined the others for dinner and got through the day with relative eaze. 

Satan and her exchanged quite alot of longing looks but they never did anything that would make the others think something was up. Except for Asmo who immediately had a shit eating grin on his face for most of the day. 

It had reminded Mizuru that she had another task to fulfill, she needed to make a pact with Asmodeus.

But as she soon came to realize that backstabber Solomon had already made one with him. Mizuru seriously regretted making a deal with him, he was pushing his own agenda. 

She needed to talk with the guy at some point. 

But first she needed to get ready for the party tonight, she had been able to chose out a dress from Diavolo's closet, why did he need this much dresses anyway? 

Mizuru had chosen a strapless, dark green tight-fitting dress with the lowest open back she could think of. It would make sure a certain someone's attention would be drawn to her. She decided to let her hair loose for a change, letting it fall over her back. 

A pair of black long sleeves gloves covered the wound on her left arm perfectly. A pair of the tallest black high heels there were and her look was done. 

She would be sure to impress to night.

Oh God did he want to kiss her right now.

She looked absolutely ravishing in that dress, it was tight fitting, with a low cut back.  
Her hair falling over her back like a river made of ink, her lips a dark ruby color and her eyes intensely golden.

Power radiated off her as she walked into the ballroom, most eyes turned towards her as she glided down from the grand staircase. 

"I would swoop in before another guy gets to her first."

Asmo was standing next to him, a mischievous grin on his face as he looked at his brother's flushed face. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

They both looked on as Mizuru was immediately approached by Mammon, who shyly asked if he could dance with her. Lucifer interrupted him, whisking her away from the second oldest brother. 

"Sure you don't."

Asmo said as he saw Satan's eyes darken.

Satan felt something snap as he saw Lucifer dance with her. 

Mizuru felt the same as Lucifer guided her over the dance floor, she had almost recoiled at his touch.  
She had tried to shake out of his grasp when he told her he would show no mercy to anyone that formed a threat to Diavolo or Devildom. 

He might not know what she was planning exactly but he knew something was going on.

She hadn't been able to break free until Solomon arrived asking if he could dance with her. 

"Of course, I'm glad we could have our little talk, Mizuru."

With that Lucifer had left and Mizuru was now dancing with Solomon. 

"You okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine, but Lucifer seems to be on to something. Thanks for the save by the way."

"No, problem at all. How are thing getting along with Asmo?"

"Haven't made much progress so far, apparently he already made a pact with you."

Solomon just continued smiling at her innocently.

"Yes, he did."

God he pissed her off.

"You could at least tell me about it."

He just shrugged.

"Well it's not like it matters, you can still make a pact with him, I just see it as insurance."

"God you're irritating. How am I going to convince him to make a pact with me now?!"

"I could lend you some of my power." 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I can temporarily give you some of my power, you can summon Asmo with it."

And he didn't even think to mention this to her before? Like seriously what was his deal?!

"You could have mentioned that earlier."

"Hey, you wanted our lessons to focus on building up you're magic reserves." 

He closed his eyes for a moment, a surge of energy rushed through Mizuru's body as magic filled her veins. This was his magic huh?  
The white haired sorcerer opened his eyes, looking at the work he had done and being quite satisfied with it.

"Besides you probably won't need to use that much of my power."

'What!!??!'

"What, why-"

"I'm sorry but could I borrow Mizuru for a moment?" 

Satan suddenly stood next to her, on his face a smile but anger radiated off of him. Solomon was quick and smart to let Mizuru go and leave the two of them to get him self something to drink.  
With one last wink to her, Solomon left.

Mizuru let herself be tugged away by Satan towards the edge of the ballroom, eventually walking towards the grand gardens of Diavolo's palace.

"So, you needed to borrow me for what exactly?"

She asked innocently enough, as they sat down on a stone bench. Satan didn't answer with words, rather with putting his lips to hers, earning a satisfied gasp from her. 

"You really know how to get to me."

Satan practically growled as they parted, Mizuru pur her hand to his cheek, a loving grin on her face. 

"You know you like it, love."

"I sure do."

He said as he went back to kissing her passionately, a hand at her lower back, making shivers run up and down her spine. Her hands dissappeared into his sunlight locks, tugging at them, earning a satisfied growl from him.  
His lips left hers, leaving Mizuru wanting more and she got it when he started kissing her jaw, than her neck. 

"Easy there tiger, people can probably still seaAhhhh~."

Satan hummed with pride as he left a hickey on the side of her neck, everyone would know what they were to each other now. 

"I'm sorry dear, did you say something?" 

She laughed at his words, he really was something else, maybe she should give him a taste of his own medicine. Without notifying him she yanked him down by his hair, kissing him with renewed passion.  
She parted from him, now leaving him wanting more and she gave it to him. Kissing along his jawline, down to his neck and shoulder, moving his clothes out the way and giving him a lovebite that would be seen for days after.  
His reaction was pure gold to her, his eyes shut, his breath hitching and his skin flushing. 

She left his skin, looking at the masterpiece she had created and smiling at him with hunger in her eyes.  
He returned her hunger but with a tenderness that she found surprising, a hand raised to cradle her face. 

They softly kissed underneath the starry sky, relaxing around each other. They stayed there for some time, just talking, kissing and staying in comfortable silence. 

It was easier than Mizuru had thought, it felt dangerous for her to put head on his shoulder and feel his arms wrap around her. She felt safe for the first time in a while, and it scared her that it was him she felt safe with. 

It scared her that she was going to use him and betray him in the end. It scared her that he would hate her for it, that he would hurt because of her. 

She felt hypocritical for feeling and thinking like this.   
It felt wrong to be this close but she wanted to stay with him, in this moment, for now. 

They eventually went back to the part, Mizuru desperately trying to hide the hickey on her neck, covering it underneath her hair. Satan smiled at her, pushing her hair back behind her ear, a blush forming on her face. 

"Let them see, kitten. Maybe than Mammon wil shut up for once."

Mizuru huffed amused, he seemed to be just as possessive as his older brother.   
She raised a hand to stroke his cheek. 

"I already know who I like more, I don't need them to see to like you."

She softly kissed his cheek, stepping into ballroom first, not seeing the absolute mess she left behind. 

Satan watched her go. 

She really was something else, how could she do this to him?!!

When she had tripped and he'd caught her and they looked at each other, Satan had lost his resolve.   
He had kissed her or she had kissed him but the bottom line was, he liked it. He liked her and he wanted her and she had wanted him and it had made him melt. The way she had cradled his face in her hands, the way she had looked at him and the soft kiss she had given him. 

It was to good to be true, it had to be. But now she told him, she liked him, that she liked him better that his brothers. She liked him better than "her first" Mammon.  
Hell, Satan wanted to brag about her to his brothers so bad but he knew it would be better to keep quiet for now, Mizuru had been right.

Lucifer was sure to be suspicious of his relationship with her but Satan knew that Mizuru couldn't lie to him. She was different, she had changed them and she would never hurt them.


	6. Chapter 6

Next time Asmo asked her to do anything, she was saying no.

She didn't expect falling into darkness was where she would end up when trying to take a picture of Lucifers sleeping face. 

Asmo could keep his weird kinks to himself next time.

She needed to focus right now, she needed to make sure they didn't fall to their deaths.  
Mammon's screaming didn't make it easy but with a few hand movements and hushed words the four of them began to float down instead of fall.

'It seems Solomons lessons payed off.'

Mizuru thought as she smiled at her own power.  
It felt exhilarating to use her new found powers, Solomon's power boost only made the feeling stronger.

In the distance Mizuru could see the ground below them, only a few more moments and they would be fine. 

Once she felt solid ground underneath her feet, Mizuru released the tension and focus within her, letting the magic fade. 

"Where did you learn that!!??!?"

Mammon asked her, they were all staring at her.

"You learn something here and there."

Was the only answer she gave him. 

"That ain't possible, humans don't just make people float."

"Solomon can do magic, why can't I?"

Levi answered being as gobsmacked as the rest of them. 

"That's because Solomon is like that ancient wizard in that one film with the magical ring."

"Levi's right, Solomon isn't a normal person, wel you aren't exactly normal either."

"Just shu-"

Mizuru was cutt off by a slithering sound, it was awfully familiar to her.  
The wound on her arm flared up in pain and a memory flashed through her mind.  
They turned around to see Henry 1.0 coming at them at a concerning pace. 

"I thought Asmo had that thing under control?!!!!!!!"

Mammon shouted at no one in particular. 

"Yeah put his charm must have worn off!!!"

Levi sounded as scared as his brother.  
Beel seemed not to care much as he just seemed hungry more than anything. 

They couldn't exactly outrun the giant snake and hiding in this bare hallway wasn't an option, Mizuru's mind raced as she tried to think of a solution. 

It seemed there was only one. 

The three demon brothers could immediately feel the strong magical presence that was spilling out of their human friend.  
It felt like fire that scorched their skin, they were drawn to it like moths. 

It felt electrify to Mizuru to use Solomon's added power, she felt around for Asmo's presence. She recognized it when she felt it.  
It felt like the warmth of another person, the warmth you get when someone compliments you, the feeling of being desired by someone. 

She tugged at his presence willing it here.

And there he was, Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust.  
The demon looked annoyed. 

"Solomon, dear, I need my beauty sleep okay? So jus- Wait, Mizu!?"

Asmo looked at her confused, but Mizuru went on to command him, awaking the power that lay in him, drawing out his demon form.

"How in the nine circles!!??"

Mammon exclaimed as he and the others stared in absolute awe at the human in front of them. 

Asmodeus however had the biggest smile on his face as he turned to Henry 1.0. 

"Not even Solomon could ever do this to me. You really are something else, my dear Mizu~~~"

The giant snake was easily subdued by Asmo.  
Once the giant snake backed off and Asmo shifted back, Mizuru collapsed on her knees, puking. 

She felt like she had no energy left, Solomon hadn't been kidding when he said she needed to work on controlling her intake of magic. She felt like her world was upside down, her head was pounding and dark spots were dancing in her vision as she tried to get herself together.

Beel was on one side of her, Mammon on the other. 

"Come on Mizu, get a grip, breath."

Mizuru looked up to him, a strained grin on her face. 

"Who told you to give me a nickname?"

She said jokingly to him, it helped calm him down, a relieved smile forming on his face. 

"Come on, we're gonna get you outta here."

They helped her up and together they found their way back to the halls of Diavolo's castle.  
By that time, Mizuru could already walk on her own, her vision wasn't wonky anymore but her head still ached. 

"So what was that back there?"

Levi asked looking at her curiously, his arms crossed. 

"I picked some stuff up from Solomon, that's all."

Asmo shook his head, coming to stand in front of her. 

"Not even Solomon is able to awaken that kind of power in me, you are powerful, you just don't know it yet."

A look of hunger crossed his face and for a split second, Mizuru feared the Avatar of Lust for the first time. 

"What are you all doing here so late?!"

Lucifer, in all his furious glory, was strutting over to where they stood, followed closely by Satan.  
When the blond noticed her pale face and weak energy a look of concern crossed him and a need to reach out was suppressed as they both were in the presence of his brothers. 

But Asmo noticed like always, he looked back at Mizuru who wanted nothing than to collapse in his older brother's arms. That kind of yearning was especially delicious, yes, Asmo knew just what he was going to do.

"Oh, nothing much Lucifer. I was just about make a pact with Mizu here."

They all looked in surprise at him as if he had dropped a bomb on top of them.

"You can't be serious!?!!!"

Was Mammon's reaction, as Levi posted his thoughts on Devildom's equivalent of Twitter. Beel just went back to thinking about food, Satan stared on in apparent horror and than jealousy at his brother. Lucifer was more surprised than anyone, he crossed eyes with Mizuru who felt the same as him.  
They both made up their minds in that moment. 

"So, Mizu~~, what do you say? Do you want to form a pact with me?"

Asmo held out his hand to her, she looked at it, than at the onlookers of their exchange.  
She stopped at Satan, who was a whirlwind of feelings, she didn't need to read his face to feel his eyes burning into hers. She almost changed her mind because of those eyes but even those shimmering emeralds didn't stop her from getting what she deserved.  
So she averted her eyes back to Asmo, taking his hand and feeling his power wash over her.

Satan shouldn't have eavesdropped in them, he had been lucky Barbatos was the one who caught him.   
But he had to know what Lucifer and Diavolo were talking about or maybe he just wanted some thing to distract him.   
He didn't know how to feel about Mizuru making a pact with Asmo, he didn't like it but he wasn't that mad either. 

It just stung. 

Satan understood that he didn't know Mizuru that well and that they both didn't trust each other fully. And of course he understood that making a pact with another demon would ensure that there was less of a chance they would hurt her. Maybe he was just jealous that she hadn't asked him to make a pact, but maybe she trusted him enough to not hurt her regardless.   
It felt weird to have all these feelings at once, Satan was different than his brothers, he was born of Lucifer's wrath, he had been raised and grown. Unlike the other brothers, Satan had learned to learn, he knew that knowledge is power but no matter how many books he read, he didn't seem to understand his feelings for Mizuru nor Mizuru herself. 

And that felt weird, it felt just as weird as his anger towards Lucifer, the brother he so despises. Satan always justified that anger in his mind eventough that anger had just always been there. 

Satan couldn't wrap his mind around those feelings and listening to Diavolo and Lucifer talk about Mizuru didn't help. 

Had Diavolo brought her here for a reason? Did he know what she really was?   
Or was this all a big coincidence? Was it fate or destiny as Barbatos had called it. 

There was something going on around Mizuru and Satan was determined to find out. He would still stick close to her, he would be someone she could confide in. And if she were to show her true colors, if she was to release her wrath again, than Satan would be sure to do the right thing. 

That would be better than falling in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't know why she was standing infront of his room.

Well she did but she didn't want to admit to her guilt. 

She felt guilty for making a pact with Asmo, she didn't really understand why. It's not like she was marrying him, if that were the case than she had already married most of his brothers. 

But that thought didn't make her feel better, she still felt like apologizing to him. 

Mizuru knocked on his door, it was Mammon who opened the door. 

'Shit! I forgot about him.'

They were still staying at Diavolo's castle, Satan shared a room with Levi and Mammon.

"Yo, Mizu wadda you want? You come to see your great friend Mammon?"

'Think! THINK!'

She searched for an answer and found a lie instead. 

"Satan said he had a book with him he wanted me to read." 

Mammom wasn't hard to mislead, with an edge of irritation he called back into the room.

"Yo, Satan."

The blonde came walking up to the door, surprised at the sight of her.

"Hey, what is it?"

He looked okay? Why did he look so okay? He wasn't when she made that pact with Asmo, he had looked sad and hurt. What had changed that? Was he still hurting on the inside? He just didn't show it?

Or was she just overestimating his feelings for her?

That stung. 

"I just thought that....."

Mizuru faltered, it felt pointless to ask him if he felt better, it felt pointless to ask him if he was okay. He didn't really care about that, he didn't care for her.  
Why would he, he was Satan, Avatar of Wrath, an all powerful demon, one that could destroy her at any moment. Why would he care?

Why should she?

"It's....nothing, I just wanted to check in after that pillow fight, make sure you're all okay."

She turned halfway around, not wanting to stay another minute. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

Mizuru walked away from their room, into the hallway. 

"Wait, are you sure you're okay?"

Mizuru turned around looking in his concerned green eyes and it melted her. She hated how he could do that, how he could show her such care and love.  
She tried to smile through her sour mood as she fully turned to him. 

"I'm fine really."

He came closer, one hand came to rest against her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin.  
And she melted into his touch, he had her and he knew it. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by making a pact with Asmo."

Her golden eyes shone with honesty as she looked up with them. And he melted underneath her gaze, she knew it. An amused smile wormed it's way on Satan's face, was that bothering her? 

He closed the distance, bringing his body close to her, putting an arm around her waist.  
Leaning his head against hers, her cheeks flushing at his tender actions. 

"You know I'm not Mammon, I won't be jealous so easily. I trust you, love."

She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him even closer. 

"I trust you too, Satan."

Hell, her saying his name made him weak in the knees.  
They both leaned in, their lips brushing softy.

It was a hopeful goodnight. 

Satan knew she now trusted him again and Mizuru knew that he did care for her. 

Hell was weird, Mizuru had to admit that. 

Books that let you switch bodies with someone else, games you could actually go into, what was this? Sword Art Online???!!! 

But weirdest of all was Satan or rather Lucifer, he had called them over to Hell's kitchen for dinner.  
Mammon had his doubts but he didn't let the opportunity for a free meal pass so he d free dragged Mizuru along with him. 

She knew Lucifer wanted something as soon as she her him being a little too nice to Mammon. 

"So what do you want?"

Satan's bright green eyes looked at her critically as Lucifer spoke with his mouth. 

"Straight to the point as all ways."

"Yeah, why are ya being so nice? That's nothing like you or Satan."

"I may have found a way to switch back to switch us back into our original bodies."

"Really?!"

"We'll just need to travel to the human world."

'What.....'

Mizuru almost choked on her own spit, she gaped at Lucifer, the fact that it was Satan's face that stared back at her surprised didn't make the shock any less. 

Back to the human world? To her own world? To her home?

No, this was Lucifer they were talking about, it was a trick, it had to be.

And yet she was standing on a train platform in London, staring at the railway map as she, Mammon, Satan and Lucifer waited for their train to arrive. 

She could leave, she could start running and not look back. She could go home and see her family again, go to her own school again, see her friends again.  
It was so close but she couldn't, she could feel Lucifer's gaze burning a hole into her. If she were to make one step towards the exit Lucifer, even in Satan's body, would decapitate her on the spot. She wasn't strong enough to handle any demon on her own, Solomon had taught her many things but even he wasn't strong enough to teach her that. 

But Jesus, it was so tempting to run towards those gates, jump over them and find herself in the world she knew.

"Yo! Mizu! The train's here!"

Mammon called, with a lot of self control Mizuru was able to turn around and follow the others onto the train.

Once they settled into their cabin, Mammon had taken off to look for the dining cart. He was right to do so as Mizuru was left with Satan and Lucifer, which was awkward to say the least.  
So Mizuru settled into her seat and looked outside the window, the scenery flashing by her as she savored the sight of her own world. 

Her thoughts found themselves drifting to her family, her brother had probably begun his first year of university by now, he'd wanted to move out so badly, hopefully he had gotten that apartment by now. Her sister would be happy with that, they were closer in age than she was to them and butted heads often, it reminded her of the seven brothers. 

Her mother would have some rest if her sister would be on that trip to Iceland, she would have the house to herself, well grandpa would still be there. But her mom would be less busy without those two around...and without Mizuru around. 

...... 

Did they miss her? Where they thinking of her right now?

She hoped they knew that she was on her way to get back to them.  
She just hoped she would be able to get back before grandpa-

"Is the whole human world like this?"

It was Luci- Satan that asked her the question, look out the same window as her.

She humored him as it was natural for him to be curious, from the corner of her eye she saw Lucifer leaning in on the conversation. She really needed to watch her step right now. 

"No, there are alot of different places. Most don't look like this."

They talked some more about the geography of Earth, somehow they ended up on discussing the very nature of human greed when a scream could be heard echoing through the hallway. 

\--------

Mizuru had never seen a dead body before, nor did she want to see one ever again. A knife protruded from the back of the deceased woman, blood covered the floor. 

The smell of blood was enough to make her want to puke. 

Mammon was immediately accused by the other cabin members, Lucifer didn't really mind if Mammon did kill her but he was pretty mad that this was apparently the witch which was going to swap their bodies back to normal.

Satan took it upon himself to play detective and try to solve the case. To top it all of the ghost of the witch, Grisella, was still with them and helped them solve the case.

Really this was more than Mizuru could handle right now. So she tactfully retreated to their cabin alone, placing herself on the bed.

"So, demons huh?"

Mizuru jumped off the bed, actually more like fell off with a yelp before realizing the spirit of Grisella was talking to her. 

"You are pretty good at creeping up on people now."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you suddenly don't have a body anymore and neither Hell nor Heaven wants you."

Well, this was awkward to say the least, Mizuru sat back down on the bed, her head in her hands.

"You seem much too human to be a demon too, so what are you? An angel in disguise? Or a sorceress perhaps?"

'What was she on about?'

Mizuru looked around the room, it felt weird to not see anyone stand there, like the voice was speaking right into her mind. 

"What are you talking about? I'm human."

"Oh are you? Well than you're become less and less human by the day, you made a few pacts with demons I assume?" 

"How do you.....?"

Mizuru heard Grisella laugh as she let her sentence die out.

"I have seen my fair share of contracts before, you also seem to have traces of that wizard Solomon on you too."

Mizuru snorted. 

"Yeah, that guy taught me a thing or two."

"Good for you, I had that opportunity once but I wasn't stupid enough to take it."

"I didn't really haven't a choice."

"Sure you did, but I won't give you shit for it. We all make our of choices, yours just make you less human."

"You seem to notice it quicker than the others."

"I have been around humans more, those demon brothers see you as one of their own now. And you're probably more like them than you are like other humans."

It scared Mizuru that Grisella was right, with the power that came with every demon pact she became less human. She noticed she didn't need to sleep as much, didn't need to eat as much, didn't need to use as much energy when she trained with Solomon.

But it wasn't just that, she felt herself be swept away by her feelings more and more or not at all.  
She sometimes would feel numb, as if nothing could shake her.  
Mizuru wasn't as bad as the brother's who indulged in their own sin every chance they got.  
It made her head hurt sometimes with how much was running through her head.

It hurt to much to think about for too long, so she didn't and she was happy their conversation was cut short when the demon brothers came into the room.

Not long after Mizuru was back into a pretty dress, sitting next to Mammon and Levi as Satan gave a speech instead of Lucifer. 

She admired how much Satan had come to reconnect with Lucifer and how Lucifer had come to open up to Satan. Mizuru had noticed all the brothers had become more close, there was only one thing standing between them still, Belphegor.

There was something going on with Lilith there, she had heard some of it from Beek and only a smidge from the others. She had died during the Celestial wars and Belphie had blamed humans for her death and he was now somehow locked up in the attic but the brothers thought he was studying in the human world, except for Lucifer, who probably put him there.

Really, this family was a confusing one. 

But this wasn't the most confusing thing she knew about them.  
Apparently Satan was somehow born from Lucifer's wrath while simultaneously being the fourth eldest brother.  
Like, she knew that being ranked as the eldest brother meant you were more powerful than the others but it still messed with her brain.  
How did Satan come into existence??? Did he just materialize out of thin air as a baby or maybe a full grown man??!!

It hurt just to think about the logistics so Mizuru told herself she had used her brain enough times today and focused on listening to the rest of Satan's speach. 

Once that had ended and they all sat down to talk with each other the conversation had turned to the exchange program, specifically to why Mizuru had been chosen to come here.

Her mind was back to overthinking as Diavolo told them that Lucifer was the one to pick her out of the batch. Sipping from her glass of champagne, Mizuru listened as Lucifer spoke. 

"Well, it was quite a coincidence actually. I had a stack of papers on my desk when suddenly the wind blew all the paper away and I got Mizuru's file pushed right underneath my nose.

The others laughed at this trick of fate as she clenched the glass of champagne in her hands. 

He picked her because it just so happened to be put in front of his face!!!!!  
Frankly she had expected better from Lucifer, the one that always prided himself with being thorough and precise.  
But it was just a stupid coincidence, this whole time she was sure there had been a reason to her being here but she had been taken for no other reason than that it just turned out that way. 

She looked at Diavolo, if he hadn't set up this program she wouldn't have been taken away, ripped away from her life.  
She was going to murder him, that thought rang clear through her mind, even if she knew she couldn't do it. 

Why did they all laugh at this, why did the brothers laugh at this??!!!

Hadn't she changed them, even a little bit?  
Hadn't they become more compassionate to each other, hadn't they come to understand her a bit too?

Why did she feel so alone right now?

Why did she feel like breaking her glass between her fingers and putting a big shard between Diavolo's eye? 

Mizuru put her glass down and stood up from her chair.  
Not even trying to hide the contempt on her voice she told them. 

"It seems I have grown tired, I'll be going to bed early, goodnight."

Without another word she walked away, not caring that they looked at each other questioningly. 

They were big boys, they could figure this out on their own. 

\---------------

Satan could feel her wrath from the front door of the house of Lamentation. It only got thicker one he stood in front of her bedroom door, hearing her raging and smashing stuff behind it.

It didn't really come as a surprise to him that she reacted like this. He could clearly hear her thinking about murdering Diavolo at the dinner party, even now he had trouble containing himself as he felt her murderous intent lashing out. 

He knocked on the door, no answer, just more smashing. Satan opened to door, seeing Mizuru standing in her destroyed room, her fancy black dress still on as she held a lamp in hands.  
With a scream she threw it into the wall next to the door where Satan stood. 

She noticed him, her mood not changing. 

"Either come in and shut the door or get out!"

She snarled at him as she went to take a chair and smash it against the floor. 

Satan looked at her in wonder, he felt his blood pump at the sight of her disheveled hair and reddened cheeks, her dress didn't help either. 

So he closed the door behind him and went to sit on her bed as he watched her rage for a while thinking what could have possibly pissed her off this bad.  
Well, he had an inkling but he needed to hear her say it before he could actually know. 

It was after about twenty minutes that Mizuru seemed to have no more power left.  
She dropped the leg of her chair she had used to smash her windows with and used the last of her power to use a simple spell to clean up the mess she had made. 

Her furniture repaired itself, the window returned to an unbroken state and the wooden floor was wiped clean of any indentations she might have made. 

Mizuru looked around the room satisfied with the result. 

"Well, Solomon sure thought you some handy tricks."

Why was his voice so annoying to her at this moment?

Mizuru turned to Satan who layed on her bed, lazily flipping through one of the books from her nightstand.

"Why are you still here?"

She asked him rather exasperated as she drew closer, some left over anger drawing her towards him.  
She noticed his loosened bow tie and kicked off shoes, he didn't look a lot like the gentleman he was right now. 

"I thought I'd check up on you, I could sense your anger from the front door."

She came to stand in front of him as Satan sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at her. 

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"You didn't seem fine a minute ago."

She smirked at him. 

"A temporary moment of weakness."

He drew her even closer by laying his arms around her waist as her hands came to run through his golden locks.  
She spoke with a softer voice. 

"So why are you still here?" 

Satan huffed rather amused. 

"It seems I have come to a conclusion."

Mizuru quircked her eyebrows, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. 

"And what would that be?" 

"I talked with Lucifer about it and-"

He took a breath as he looked into her eyes. 

"-I want to make a pact with you."

Mizuru was pleasantly surprised, she thought it would have taken longer to get him to do it.  
Still a genuine smile of acceptance came to her face as she cupped his face.  
He smirked back at her, his hold on her waist growing tighter. 

"Well, if that's what you want, than I guess we should make it official."

Mizuru said as she traced his bottom lip with her thumb. 

She leaned down as he craned his neck up into the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Satan looked at Mizuru's sleeping face as she lay next to him in her bed.

They had talked for hours last night, between kissing and some more.  
They had talked about things that made them angry quickly going on to talk about his brother's and laugh at them.  
It felt good to share that with someone that wasn't his family, to get his feelings out with someone who understood. 

"What about you?" 

She had turned to him, her eyes halfway filled with sleep, looking like smooth honey.  
Maybe it was because she was sleepy that her defenses were lowered and she wanted to talk to him freely.

"What about me?"

He smiled at her amused face as he snuggled in closer. 

"Do you have siblings?"

She turned her face away, staring up at the ceiling as she absent-mindedly threaded a hand through his hair. 

"I have a brother and sister...."

Satan looked up at her, seeing the longing look in her eyes. 

"What are they like?"

A small, happy sounding, huff left her lips as Mizuru continued to comb through his hair with her hand.  
She told him what they were like, she told him that her sister was daring and creative and always ready to throw down. She told him her brother was stubborn and logical, that he was going to go places and she couldn't be prouder of him.

They had talked about what it would be like if their siblings were to meet and feared the chaos that would insue.

And than she had fallen asleep in his arms and she had looked so fragile and so small.  
How did humans survive? How didn't they just die instantly with such fragile bodies? They hurt and bruised so fast, what made them get up every time?  
What would it take for them to give up? 

He would soon get his answer.

\------------

Mizuru woke up looking right into those emerald and azure eyes, why were they so beautiful in the morning light?

"Good morning."

She croaked as she went to sit up, Satan follows her example as he tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"Good morning to you too, love." 

She smiled at the pet name he called her, she turned to him lightly pecking him on the lips. 

"Want to go get some breakfast, dear~?" 

Satan smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. She laughed lightly at him as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck.  
He sighed softly, making her skin flush. 

"You seem to be feeling better, kitten, but I don't necessarily want my brothers pestering us about this."

Mizuru thought about that for a moment.  
She had told him she wanted to keep this a secret from his brothers more to protect her own needs that his. After coming back from the human world, Mizuru had thought long and hard about her situation. 

She wanted to go home, the thing stopping her from actually doing that is Lucifer, because if she were to try he would rip her apart on the spot.  
Even so, he and his brothers had changed, maybe not dramatically but they had.  
They said hello to her every morning, they helped her if she needed an extra had in the kitchen when it was her turn to cook, they looked at her when she spoke and answered her questions if they weren't to private.  
Levi had let her play one of his games and they watched a show that he wanted to show someone so bad for a long time. Asmodeus and her had gone shopping with Mammon's Goldy and she even let him do her make-up, she did have fun with him as they gossiped away.

Mizuru had asked Beel to let her work out with him one time, she had created some muscles from her training with Solomon. They had dealt with electrically charged spells, some of them had stimulated muscles growth.  
They trained for a few afternoons and baked and cooked after they were done and bonded over their love for human foods.  
It was hard for her not to tell him about Belphie, they had been close and he did deserve to know. 

Mammon and always stuck by her side after the snake incident. He did still try to rope her into things but Mizuru knew his game and played it so she was the one with the advantage.  
It was fun to go out with him and get in trouble, it felt like being a kid again and having adventures. 

With Satan she usually went to the library or café, where they talked and read books while being comfortable in each other's presence.  
Mizuru helped him when sometimes his anger got the best of him making sure he calmed down enough to talk about it. He was someone she could rant at, someone who thought with her and discussed this with her. 

It felt wrong to hurt all of them but she couldn't just be passive and stay here.  
A lot can change in a year and she wasn't going to just sit here and let that year go by. 

Yes, maybe a year didn't matter and maybe she liked it here with the brothers but that wasn't it.  
This wasn't her life, this wasn't her world, this wasn't who she is. 

She didn't have the choice to go here on her own accord. Diavolo had just plucked her out of her life and dropped her here, with nothing but the clothes on her back and didn't stop to think that there were consequences to his actions. 

It made her mad, it made her mad to think that he could just do that, that he had the power to do that.  
And for what reason? To create peace between the three realms?

Why did that matter to Diavolo? Why had he told Lucifer to pick someone? Why had Lucifer chosen her?  
Just because it was luck? Just because it all just happened to work out that way?

Maybe it was like that, maybe she should just give up and stay in Satan's arms. She could out live this year, she could let Belphie stay locked up in the attic and return home once this was all over. 

That was what she wanted were it not for the disappearing act five out of the seven brothers pulled that day. If not for Lucifer reacting to her meeting with Belphegor with violently throwing her against a book shelf and the other brother's needing to restrain him. Were it not for that, than Mizuru wouldn't have heard that voice in a dark corner of her mind, that voice that sounded too similar to Solomon.  
That voice that could belong to her or her mother or sister.

'Why not make them pay?'

It asked her. 

'Why not raise a little hell and ruffle Lucifer's feathers?'

And she would respond in her own voice, that sounded so much like that dark corner.

'Why not become stronger and show them that they would never be able to take her again?'

And so she did.


	9. Chapter 9

No, she wasn't going to accept this.  
All good and well but Mizuru was not going to accept this. 

They thought she was a descendant of their dead sister, they thought she was one of them.  
Maybe not a real demon but someone they could think of as one. 

They just chalked her being chose for the exchange program up to her being Lillith's descendant.  
And they were fine with that, Diavolo had just waltzed right in here, spouting nonsense and they just took it for truth. 

All of them, they believed him, even Belphie, the guy that had just killed her a minute ago. 

They all acted as if non of that had happened, as if it didn't matter, as if they didn't care whether it was the truth or not. 

It was too much, being choked to death by Belphie, seeing her lifeless body, hearing Lillith's voice, being told she was related to the brother's dead sister.  
It was too much and Mizuru couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"This is fucked up-"

They turned their heads to her, noticing the anger in her voice. 

"-do you really think I'm going to believe you?"

She turned her full attention to Diavolo, who only looked at her with a fake smile on his face. 

"What ever are you talking about?"

That was it, she snapped. 

"I'm not here because I'm related to Lillith, I'm not here because of fate or some kind of destiny."

She stalked towards him while she spoke, Satan tried reaching out her only to get his hand swatted a way by her. Barbathos wanted to step between them but Diavolo stopped him, he was quite intrigued by this development. 

"I'm here because I was randomly picked, I was unlucky enough to be chosen."

A hand on her shoulder momentarily stopped her from going forward. Mammon looked at her, pleading with his eyes for her to not do anything rash.

"Oi, Mizu, that's enough-"

She slapped his hand away, a pained laugh escaping her throat, she looked at all of them. They still thought she was their friend, they thought she had forgiven them?

No. 

A scowl crept over her face, she had dreamed of seeing his face break so many times, it was even better in reality.

"Do not touch me again."

She showed all the brother's a burning glare, even Satan, who was taken aback by her demeanor.  
He thought they were okay, things had been settled, she had freed Belphie and earned Lucifer's respect.  
So why wasn't she okay?

Why did she look so hurt?

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

She turned to Diavolo again, planting her feet infront of him. 

"You don't know how much I want to end this right now. You think I'm okay with staying here, that I have been enjoying my stay?!!" 

Not a muscle on the demon prince's face moved at her words, he simply kept staring at her. It only infuriated her more, why was he like this.

"I HAVE BEEN MISERABLE, I WAS TREATED LIKE SHIT, I WAS EXPECTED TO TAKE ALL OF THIS WITHOUT PROBLEM. I DIED, I SAW MY OWN CORPSE. I-I- I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU TOOK THESE MONTHS AWAY FROM ME, YOU RIPPED ME OUT OF MY OWN LIFE. I CAN NEVER GO BACK TO MY OLD LIFE, I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME. HOW CAN YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY??!!! THAT THIS IS RIGHT!!!!"

By the time she stopped, her voice was raspy, tears streamed down her cheeks and she had grabbed Diavolo by the collar of his shirt.  
His expression hadn't changed, those eyes and smile were still the same, still amused. 

"Do you really think, I don't know what I have done to you?"

Ice filled her veins, his voice was unreadably calm, he was a hundred procent serious. He grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her hands from his collar, throwing her to the ground.

"You think we demons can change, like humans do. But we don't, all this, the exchange program, is something I set up so we can be a more civilized world. You are the first step to getting to that and you can not stop me from getting there."

He was looming over her now, his gaze making her feel so small that the air in her lungs escaped her when she looked up at his giant stature. 

Unfiltered fear. 

That was all Mizuru knew in that moment, no amount of magic or lessons from Solomon could prepare her to fight against this. 

Against a demon prince. 

The others had been smart to keep their distance, but Satan struggled to move his legs and get to her. He was being held back bay Diavolo, the red head was using his power to keep them in line. 

"I thought that for once humans might actually cooperate with us on this but it seems you have been scheming behind my back all this time. At least one of you had the decency to come and tell me."

Mizuru felt her heart sink even further at Diavolo's words, Solomon had ratted her out.  
The fear was overtaken by panic and rage, she had failed after almost 8 months here she had failed to escape. 

It was over, she wouldn't be able to complete her pacts with all the brothers now. 

It was time to leave. 

Mizuru hung her head in defeat, a clear sign to Diavolo to turn his attention to the brothers. His gaze was sympathetic to the brothers, lingering a bit longer on Satan as the blonde stared at the girl he had cared so much for.  
It was true that she had used them, it was true that she wanted nothing more that to get away from them.  
She had fooled him with her love, she hadn't meant anything, Satan tried to discern any emotion from her face but couldn't seem to find anything else but rage and fear. 

There was no guilt. 

No remorse. 

Only scheming, making plans for her next move.

"It seems all of you have been decived by her. This human has even bested my seven lords of Hell, really-"

Diavolo turned back to her. 

"such a shame, you would have made a grand and powerful demon but I must banish you, as the rules state."

A blast of air made sure to knock Diavolo through a marble wall and down the corridor behind it. Barbathos was quick to follow his master to check if he was in one piece. The brothers stayed behind, free from their bindings by Diavolo's power and looked in awe as their human made magic.

Mizuru lifted her head as she stopped pouring her magic into a quickly scribbled glyph. Before anything else could happen she quickly whispered a few ancient words and traced a few new glyphs on the ground.

Cutting her hand open on some of the ruble was enough to draw blood and make sure a portal to the human world would be opened. A ring of silver light danced around her, a transparent wall of glitters protected her from anyone who might want to get close to her.

It would only take a few moments for the portal to open, only a few moments for Mizuru to look at them one last time. 

Mammon was clearly hurt by her actions and words but he was still the first to try and break through the wall of glitter. 

"Dammit Mizu! You can stop now, I'm sure if you say sorry we can work this out."

She smiled at him, her rage ebbing away now that Diavolo was somewhere out of sight. It was only fear and exhaustion that filled her. 

"That won't happen, I'm not going to say sorry."

Her voice was calm and quiet, it made zero sense as to how she could still talk like that.

Mammon's face fell, just like it had when he held her lifeless body in his arms. He was crushed but he would be okay, Mizuru told herself, she needed to convince herself they were going to be okay.

"Mammon is right."

Levi spoke as he stood next to his older brother. 

"I'm sure you don't actually mean all-"

"I do."

She simply said, a look of surprise crossed Levi's face, than anger and acceptance, he had always been one to assume the worst. Asmo was the third to follow his brothers near her.

"My dear, why?"

Was all the Avatar of Lust asked her, a look of rejection on his face. 

"Because I'm not going to let myself be used by others."

"BULLSHIT!!!"

The other three jumped at their brother's outburst. Satan's voice was al most a growl as he placed his hands on the wall of glitter. His face contorted into an enraged snarl, he had shifted into his demon mode. 

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT USED US! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MANIPULATED EVERYONE! YOU MADE US BELIEVE YOU WERE OUR FRIEND! YOU- You- you..."

Mizuru felt tears streaming over her face once again as she heard his words, she had liked him and he had liked her and it hurt so much to admit that now, to feel the guilt of those moments with him and know they were nothing but a distraction to her. 

He looked at her with those green and azure eyes full of tears, the rage was still there, it would always be but sadness had wormed its way in there and over took it. That hurt the most, to see that fire of anger be doused out by sadness because of her. 

His voice was only a whisper now. 

"I liked you......I loved you."

Mizuru froze for a second, mouth agape, eyebrows shot up. He loved her? He couldn't have, could he? She wouldn't dare go any closer but she couldn't accept his words and let them go unrequited. That would mean lying to herself and to him.

Mizuru, hesitantly, placed one hand against the wall separating them, mirroring him, she was never going to see him again. From this moment on she would be banished from Devildom, she would never get to see them again.

Maybe they did deserve an apology from her, maybe she had been in the wrong all this time. 

But it was too late for that now, she had failed. She had hurt them without a reason to she had lashed out with a clear reason in mind.

She shot one last look at the other brothers, all had a look of shock and sadness on there face, except for Lucifer. He had been the only one she had respected from the moment she landed in Devildom. He was a ruler by heart, a strategist, a true lord of hell and Mizuru had respected him.

He looked at her as if he were reliving a moment that had long since past, he was seeing Lillith. And Mizuru understood that what Beel had told her so many nights before was indeed true, Lucifer had cared for her because he had known from the start, she had been like Lillith. Mizuru gave him a solemn nod as if to say that she understood him and to take care of his brothers and himself. Lucifer nodded back, understanding that she understood.

Mizuru looked back to Satan, who was only centimeters away from her, just behind the thing force field of light and glitters, she looked down to see the circle had become almost fully transparent, a dark blue sea with wilde waves and white foam was thrashing a good distance away from her feet but Mizuru wasn't scared, she was going home. 

She looked into Satan's shimmering eyes one last time and with a quivering voice she told him.

"I'm sorry."

The water was cold on her skin as she dropped into he sea.


	10. Epilogue

Mizu had to admit, the demon world was really interesting.

So was the Celestial realm, the human world had already shown all it's secrets to her, it had become to small after a few centuries. 

The vast plains of dark terrain held much more intrigue, everywhere she looked was danger and mystery.  
Not many people dared to come out this far, angels usually weakened the further they went into to the demon world, demons didn't much care for the chaotic energy that was out there, it could cost them their sanity sometimes.  
Humans wouldn't normally survive in the wild parts of what they would call Hell.

Lucky for Mizuru that she wasn't a normal human.  
She had been cursed with the gift of long life, not seeming to get any older. It probably had to do with that time she did die and the pacts she had with a certain collection of demon brothers. 

She had returned to Earth for a while, spending her time with her family and healing. Diavolo hadn't sent anyone after her, she had merely been banished and nothing more was done to her. She still had the pacts with Mammon, Levi, Beel, Asmo and Satan, lucky for her she was able to shield herself from being found by them through those pacts.

Only when five years had past after she returned to the human world did she notice she hadn't aged. It was weird and terrifying to her that she wouldn't be able to age with her family, they knew she had gone missing for a while but really telling them where she had been hadn't been an option for Mizuru, they would think her mad. 

Only her grandfather had ever seem to notice she wasn't completely human anymore. They had talked about it, maybe not directly referring to it but they understood what it was they were discussing.  
How she had cried, after all this, she still wouldn't be able to live and die as she had wanted, she was changed forever.

After the passing of her youngest sibling Mizuru had bid her extended family goodbye, they would be better off without her.  
The first few years had been solitary and Mizuru had gotten the reputation of being a hermit. It was around that time she had met Solomon again, how she had slaughtered his ass when she saw him again. He had sold her out to Diavolo in exchange for safe passage into Devildom. After a decade of meeting each other now and again, they decided to put their past on hold and go back to being acquaintances that would be ready to stab the other in the back. Solomon had accompanied her for many travels since then, he had giving her her first magic tattoos, now a dozen or more glyphs, scriptures and alchemic circles painted her skin. 

By the time she was as strong as the silver haired wizard, she had been offered a seat on the Counsil of Cups. They were the ones in charge of all magic on Earth making sure that humanity was rebuilt and would make good use of magic after the second war that had raged between the Celestial realm and the Demon realm. Earth had found itself in the crossfire, forcing sorcerers and magic users of any kind to reveal themselves and protect humanity.

Mizuru never became part of the counsil, though she did partake in the war as a protector of the small towns and cities she passed through. She helped heal people and taught them to defend themselves against both demons and angels.  
It earned her the name Grim Reaper or Lady Death, it was told that she hadn't been able to rest with how much bodies had fallen during the war and that she had enough of it and went around trying to make her workload less by helping people to survive and do much more. The black cloak and robes she wore didn't help. Her hair that had turned from an inky black to a deep dark purple and her now almost yellow eyes hadn't vouched for her human heritage either, so people kept on believing she was death herself.

The way humans had spoken of her had given Mizuru and idea, it had been crazy and dangerous and stupid but she had to try, she had been itching to cause a bit of chaos. It would be one of only a handful of encounters she would have with one of the demon brothers. First she had stolen one of heavens flaming swords and, with the help of a little magic, combining it with a spear made of dragon bone, thank you Diavolo, she had created what could be called the Grim Reaper's syth.

The spear of dragon bone had been a hard one to find but luckily one of Diavolo's lesser generals had been on a battlefield nearby and was in possession of such a rarity. What surprised Mizuru was that once she got there a part of the holy army lead by an Archangel had arrived putting Mizuru in between the two of them.  
Without wasting time she fused one end of the curved blade to the spear, it was crude and ugly but it was sturdy and in the moment good enough for her.

It was able to let her fight through a horde of demons in mere seconds, it kept off the great heavenly army as they went to attack the demon army on earthly soil. Mizuru didn't know how but soon reinforcements were sent out and they had showed up, Levi and Mammon.

Why the both of them had been sent, Mizuru didn't know, two of the more powerful demons in Devildom being sent out to deal with a small pest like her was a weird move but Mizuru was sure to make use of the confusion the two of them felt at seeing her take out most of their battalions with a few slashes of her syth. Without even having them call out to her she disappeared once again, making sure to keep her beating heart still and check on the pacts she had with them so they wouldn't be able to follow her. 

Only three times after would she meet one or more of the brothers, never did she come face to face with Lucifer, Belphegor or Satan, she was glad she hadn't.  
After a long time, Mizuru couldn't remember how long anymore the war ended again. Demons and Angels were fickle creatures and they soon lost interest in fighting each other. It had been twenty years of working towards peace but now it was achieved and the human world, the Celestial realm and the Demon realm were once again living side by side.

Mizuru looked out over the mountains that marked the beginning of Devildom. It was the thrid time the demon realm hosted the peace gala after the second war.  
It was the first one she would attend since her time at RAD, well without wearing a mask. 

She had snuck in enough times with a simple disguise, security in all three realms weren't that tight as many soldiers had fallen in the war and not many were needed, as they trusted a high raking sorceress wasn't going to break into their party.

It had been painful to see the brothers the first time, they hadn't changed after the war. They seemed to be happy it was over, but they mostly looked tired.  
But it had only taken one look from Mammon to get the guards chasing after her, she already had her tattoos by then and escaping was quick and easy. 

The year after she had worked on her disguise, now they were on the look out for her but Mizuru could easily avoid them.

Now she was on their threshold, an attendant was waiting for her to give him her name so that he may announce her to the room of distinguished Angels, Demons and human magic users. 

Diavolo would be there, the one that had banished her, that was sure to strike her down once he saw her. But still Mizuru smiled, he would be pleasantly surprised when he found out she had found a loophole. 

She should probably thank Solomon once she spotted him, he had been the one to make her aware of it in the first place. 

She was more scared of the brothers if she were honest, Satan in particular, that guy could hold a grudge.

Mizuru gave the attendant the title the humans had bestowed upon her, it would make heads turn and rumors start.

The demon was staring at her a bit confused for a while, Mizuru didn't blame him, it still sounded weird to her. 

The attendant went to open the grand doors to the ballroom, calling out her name to the crowd at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Presenting Lady Death of the human realm, Earth."

Mizuru dropped her disguise, she had enough of hiding, she was ready to face her past mistakes.  
She held her head high as she descended the stairs, the crowed parted for her as most attending the party knew of her name and the reputation that came with it. 

She ignored them and went over to a servant to get a glass of Devildom's very own champagne and looked around the room.  
The chairs at the end of the room were empty, both Diavolo and the brothers hadn't shown up yet. Waiting to make a grand entrance for sure. 

She felt Solomon's presence before she could see him standing next to her. 

"So, you finally decided to show up huh?" 

The smirk on his face made one appear on her own, if only because of her nervousness. 

"Better late than never right?" 

Solomon only responded with a shurg before trumpets echoed through the room and the demon king and his lords of hell were announced to enter. 

They entered through the same door she had, Diavolo lead the procession, Barbathos following close behind as his personal advicer. Than Lucifer walked in, as stoic as ever, behind him were Leviathan and Mammon walking side by side. After them it was Asmodeus and Satan and Mizuru's heart jumped at the sight of him, Satan had pushed his golden locks back making him look more serious and intimidating. Beel and Belphegor entered last, they all walked up to their seats, Diavolo in the middle and Lucifer next to him, on both their sides three brothers sat. Satan, Mammon and Beel on their left, Asmo, Levi and Belphie on their right. 

No wonder they had unofficially won the war, they looked like real demons in that moment, cold blooded and merciless. She hoped it was only an act. 

Diavolo stood up, his gaze sliding across the ballroom, Mizuru had dreaded this moment, he was going to find her sooner or later. His eye landed on her and only stayed a second longer, they locked gazes and he had the nerve to smile at her as if she had passed some test. 

God, how she couldn't stand him. 

Than he went on to give a speech about peace or whatever and they were all told to enjoy themselves. 

"So what made you come as yourself this year?" 

Solomon asked her as they stuck to the side of the room out of sight from the brothers for now.  
Mizuru contemplated about how much to tell him but soon gave up trying to hide anything, he would pester her about it until she told him and Mizuru had no interest in him irritating her. 

"I thought maybe it was time to set the record straight and use that handy tip you gave me."

"Ah, I see that my apprentice finally learnt something worthwhile."

Solomon prided himself as he grinned at her.

"And that would be?" 

"To always listen when valuable information is given from someone such as myself."

Mizuru rolled her eyes at him, he may have thought her everything she knew but that didn't mean he was always right, still she thanked him for the info and went to wade a little farther to the still seated brothers. 

None of them really seemed to want to get out of their chairs, they all looked tired in their fancy suits, she pitied them for the hard time they'd had during the war.  
Seeing your soldiers be crushed at the hands of what used to be your classmate and houseguest was not something Mizuru had on her bucketlist, not that she had one anyway after living this long. 

Still, with only a look from Lucifer the boys went to socialize with their guests as was custom to do.  
Asmo was quick to wisk some poor fool away and dance on the giant ballroom floor with, Mammon quickly gunned for the nearest servant and downed at least three champagne glasses in five seconds. Levi stayed close to Beel en Belphie as they just kept to themselves while Satan was already talking to some sorcerers from the Council of Cups. 

Noone made an attempt to talk to her, all of them didn't harbor much positive feelings for her, the Angels and Demons had good reasons for sure, she had wiped many of them out during the war. But the Counsil of Cups was just mad at her for rejecting their offer to join them, she just accepted a honorary seat at their meetings, which meant that she was a part of them but she wouldn't be involved in their work and decision making. 

It was a lonely thing being a sorcerer supreme, Solomon had told her once. 

He had become head of the Counsil after not some many years taking on most of the work himself, after the heavy lifting was done he had been voted out of his position and was now more or less an outcast like her, loved by the people, tolerated by the authorities of their world. 

But Mizuru didn't dwell on her memories any longer because she felt eyes burning the back of her head.  
She turned to see Satan staring at her, his champagne glass had fallen out of his hands and had shattered to the ground, a servant was already cleaning it up. Satan didn't care, he didn't care now that he saw her face. 

His first reaction was to push her against a wall so hard it would crack, his second thought was to than kiss her senseless. 

He didn't know which to do first as he made his way over to her. But one thing was clear, he had missed her, how he had wanted to see her as clear as she was to him now. 

Mizuru stared at him as he came closer, he had noticed her right away, even with her changed hair, even with the new scar that ran from the left side of her forehead through her eyebrow over her left eye and down her cheek.

She had turned into so much, it felt weird that he could recognize her.  
He slowly reached out his hand to touch hers, as if to convince himself that she was real, she squeezed his hand and he seemed shocked by the strength of it. He couldn't believe it, after all this time she was here. Mizuru knew he didn't believe she was real so she called on her pact with him and his brothers, so that they knew she was here. The moment she did Satan swept her into a hug, one that lifted her off her feet and pulled her as close as she could possibly get. "You're back." He whispered in disbelief. How she missed this closeness, this feeling of being hidden away and protected. She was tired, for the first time in a long while she felt tired, she felt like she wanted to cry and just let him hold her. Please just let him hold her for a moment more. He let go too soon and they looked at each other again as the others sprinted over to them. She turned to look at them, seeing how much they had changed, how much she had missed since she left them behind. She felt relief as she saw their smiling faces, they were happy to have her home. It was only when Lucifer and Diavolo made themselves known that their smiles faded. "So, it seems you are back once again." Diavolo noted as Mizuru stepped out of Satan's arms to face the demon king. She still felt a twinge of fear looking at him, she hated it. Making a deep bow to him she said. "My greeting to you Your Highness. I am here as a representative of th Counsil of Cups." His eyebrows shot up at her declaration but nonetheless his usual smile returned, what can she say, demons are fickle creatures. As a honorary member of the Council of Cups she was under the protection of the Demon realm, it was one of the conditions agreed upon during the peace negotiations after the war. Maybe she was still banished from Devildom but that didn't mean she could be locked up or punished for her alleged crime. "Ah, I see. Than I wish you a fine evening and let our hospitality satisfy you." Diavolo said with a bit more respect before turning away and walking up to some hotshot Archangel. "As you wish." Mizuru called after him sarcastically.

Lucifer shot her a welcoming bow and followed after the demon king. 

She stared after them until she felt herself being turned around by a pair of strong hands. Mammon was staring at her as if she came back from the dead. 

"Where the fuck have you been!" 

'Still as loud as ever.' 

She thought before gently prying his hands of her and turning to all of them. She wanted to say and explain so many things to them, she wanted to apologize a million times over for everything, she wanted to tell them what exactly had become of her. 

But noting came out but tears and a garbled mess of a sentence.

"I-i-i...jus-...I wanted...wanted t-to.."

Never had she been like this, she never let it get to her like this and now she was having a breakdown in a ballgown.  
She felt pathetic, trying to dry her tears and keep them from seeing, her cheeks red with shame. 

Satan was rooted the spot, he had expected so many things, he had dreamed about meeting her again so many nights. After Mammon and Levi had first spotted her in the human world, fighting off the Celestial and Demon armies, Satan had gone to look for her but he had come up with nothing. 

She had been alive, all this time she was alive. And she kept on living as his brothers spotted her only a handful of times after. 

Than she had shown up during the two previous peace galas and he had seen her, he had caught a glimpse of her. She was different now, not just her exterior but mostly the way she looked at them. She seemed empty when she gazed at them before disappearing. 

It didn't feel good to see her like that, even if Satan was still angry at her, and somewhere he still was, it didn't feel good to see her like that, that wasn't the person he knew. 

But this....this crying mess, this seemed to resemble her more and more, this person wasn't empty, as Mizuru was always full of emotion to him. 

He went to reach out to her again to comfort her but Asmo had already taken her by the shoulders and dragged her to one of the outside balconies before he could blink. 

"Asmo!!" 

Levi called after their brother as they all sprinted towards them. Unlucky for them Asmo was smart and locked the door from the outside, they were in Devildom so the average lock as a bit sturdier than those in the human world.  
It would keep them out long enough. 

Mizuru had propped herself up on the balcony railing, her tears het stopped for a bit, taken up by the curiosity as to why Asmo was behaving like this. 

"Well, my dear it seems you really made a grand entrance so to speak."

The strawberry blonde said to her as he took out a small pouch from one of numerous pockets in his outfit. 

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

Mizuru joked as the fresh air and Asmo's distraction made her calm down quick and recollect herself.  
Asmo chuckled. 

"Go big or go home darling~~. Isn't that what you used to say to us?" 

"Indeed it was."

Mizuru answered a bit surprised. 

"You still remember that?" 

She asked him as he handed her a tissue or two. 

"Of course! We all still remember because you are the one that told us."

"But why?" 

Asmo seemed to remember something, a look of recognition crossed his face. 

"You didn't let us controle you, you made us see that we didn't have to."

"And then I hurt you and left."

"And then you left."

They were quiet for a moment as they observed the other brothers through the glass door trying to open it with any means necessary without actually realizing that they could just go to the unlocked balcony next to them and jump over to theirs. 

Asmo spoke again as he smiled at his brothers' idiocy. 

"But the only ones you ever truly hurt were Satan and Mammon. Mammon saw you as his best friend and Satan, well he saw you as much more."

Mizuru wasn't even shocked, she knew what she had ruined. 

"I know, I should have never pretended with both of them."

"Pretended!?" 

Asmo laughed outloud as if he heard something truly hilarious. 

"Dear me, you think you pretended with hem?! If there is one thing I know about it's about mutual attraction and feelings. And you, dear sweet Mizuru, wanted just as much to be my brothers' friend and lover as they wanted to be yours."

What!!??

Mizuru turned her head to the glass door seeing the boys ready to kick it down. She locked eyes with Satan instantly and a blush crept over her face immediately.  
She averted her gaze, what was she a schoolgirl with her first crush, she felt even more embarrassed now than when she was crying. 

"From the looks of it, those feelings haven't changed."

With her head in her hands she groaned, Asmo giggled as her exhasparation. 

"You're gonna be fine, sweet cheeks, most people would kill for your position."

Mizuru lifted her head, seeing Beel swing back his arm and punch open the door. 

"Well most people don't actually know you all."

Asmo looked on amused as his brothers came sprinting over to them. 

"But you do."

Mizuru smiled genuinely for the first time that night. 

"But I do."

She was immediately tackled into a hug by Mammon who almost pushed her off the railing, Levi was close to follow as he fought his brother of her. They both screamed in her ear how irritating the other was and how she would never treat them like this.  
Beel just gently shook her hands with his, still believing she was a fragile human and said he was glad she was okay.  
Belphie just looked at her with an uninterested expression, his arms folded. 

"Human."

He said with a nod. 

"Belphegor."

She said and nodded back to him as she got of the railing to stand on her wobbly legs to face the last brother. 

They stared at one another for some time before Asmo was quick to push her forward into Satan's chest.  
On instinct Satan reached across her waist to keep them both steady. They were close enough for their noses to touch. 

Before think of something else Mizuru leaned forward, cradling his face in her hands and kissing him softly.  
Hopefully he would know she meant it. 

He did. 

Satan was pleasantly surprised but this would show his brothers. He tightened his grip on her waist and let one hand go into her now short deep violet locks.  
How he had waited for this moment, to have her close again, to have her with him again. 

They let go all too soon at the sound of Mammon screaming, Asmo squealing and the other three staring in abject horror. 

Satan let go of her a bit more so she could face them properly, and apologize this time, sincerely. 

"I'm sorry."

For a heart beat none said anything. 

"For what?" 

Mammon asked her, a grin already on his face.  
Was he really going to make her say it? 

"For deceiving all of you."

"And?" 

"And for hurting your feelings."

"And?" 

She groaned. 

"For breaking your house's wall while blasting Diavolo away."

"Than I accept your apology."

He said his grin now more of a soft smile as he came in for a gentler hug. 

The night went a bit more smoothly from then on, they talked about what happened after she left, how the war started and what their place in it was.  
Once the party died down inside they were called back to close the ball with Diavolo and Lucifer.

"Tell Lucifer okay?" 

She asked of them all, she hadn't really gotten the opportunity to and maybe it was best if she didn't talk to him. 

They all said they'd find her after and let her stay in the house again. 

Satan was last to go but he made no move to leave her, Mizuru guessed they should talk about what happened more thoroughly. 

"About what I did-" 

She was cut off by his lips on hers, she leaned into them. 

"I know."

He told her as he pulled back. 

"What?"

She was confused, what did he know. He only smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I understand why you did what you did, I'm still angry at you but I'm more glad you're back."

Mizuru's smile dropped, he thought she was going to stay in Devildom. 

"Satan, I-" 

Again he didn't let her finish.

"I know."

He said again, straining to keep his smile together. 

"Just for tonight."

He asked of her as he went back to kissing her, more feverishly this time, wanting to savor her tast before she would dissappear again.  
Mizuru understood, he knew she would go but he chose to believe she would stay tonight, with him.  
So, why not indulge him this once.

With a snap of her finger they were in his room, his o so familiar room in a house she hadn't lived in for centuries.

He pushed her up against the wall, his hands groping her butt.

His energy was pulling her towards him, her magic was pulling him to her.  
Satan had let himself go from the minute she had stepped into that room, now finally shifting into demon mode.

Luckily enough, he didn't have any wings and his horns and tail wouldn't be something Mizuru couldn't handle.  
She had grabbed a fist full of his hair, already abandoning any kind of tenderness.

They were both happy and elated to see each other again, but also angry at their time spent so long apart.  
It made for a passionate reunion both had hoped for.

Now they were finally alone, retreating into Satan's room, where she was now laying him back on his bed, straddling his lap.

She kissed him roughly, kissing her way down to his neck and leaving her first mark on him, leaving him gasping for more.  
But first her clothes needed to get out the way.

Leaning back up, without much effort and a snap of her fingers, Mizuru's cape and tunic were off, leaving her in her pants and bra, her shoes already kicked off at the door.

Satan stared at her newly revealed skin, his body betraying how he felt, something pressing against her thigh.

"Are you just happy to see me or is that your tail?"

She teased, smiling at him with as much want and hunger as Satan felt.

'Hell, she was something else.'

Satan thought as he grabbed her hips, his green nails digging into her skin, and flipped them over, earning a surprised yelp from his lover. His tail wrapped possessively around her upper leg.

"We both know that I don't have two tails."

He kissed her again, removing his blazer and shirt, throwing it off the bed.  
He went to kiss her jaw, than her neck, his hands cupping her breasts underneath her bra, coaxing gasps from her parted lips.

He let one hand go lower even, feeling in between her legs, she was already damp with her pants still on. Satan wasn't off any better, her moan when he had touched her core had made sure of that.

She leaned into his touch, almost started grinding against him but he removed his hand, not wanting to make her wait any longer.

His lips left her neck going back to her mouth and cutting her off from making any kind of disappointed noises. She wouldn't be disappointed tonight, Satan would make of it. 

With only a sharp fingernail he made short work of removing her pants, not even bothering to leave them in one piece.  
To even the score Mizuru whispered some ancient tekst and the threads holding his pants together fell apart. Kicking away the loose scraps of fabric they were both left in their underwear and immediately back to kissing. 

Her hands wandered over his chest feeling his coiled muscles underneath his skin. She reached further down letting her hand pass over his groin earning her a wanting moan from the blonde above her. 

"Mizu" 

He pleaded with her, her name from his lips feeling like electricity filling her veins. 

His hand held a tight grip on her hips, wanting nothing more than to get her underwear out the way and fill her until she screamed his name. 

"What is it?"

She asked him innocently, as if she were not on the verge of making him go mad. 

"I need you."

He begged of her, grinding himself against her, making her moan with pleasure. 

"O fuck."

She whispered in his ear as he kept on grinding against her and started kissing and sucking on her neck. He felt so good, he made her feel so good. 

She could feel her self starting to build up, even with only this stimulation, just being this near to him without any layers. 

"Please..."

She gasped, a chuckle coming from him him as he kept on grinding against her, one hand had let go and was now running circles over her clit. 

"Please, what?" 

He asked her and she grinned at him. He knew full well what but he wanted her to say it.

"Please, Satan."

She pleaded with him, it was to much. 

"What do you want me to do, kitten?" 

He asked her again his own breath ragged as he felt himself build up, Mizuru was to far gone to think straight.

"Please fuck me."

She said close to his ear, as if they were in a room full of people and he were the only one that needed to know. 

That was it for Satan, off were her bra and panties and his boxers. She was wet enough for him to easily slide in, making her almost yelp and him growl with pleasure.

He filled her up and both relished in that feeling before he slowly stared moving back and forth.

Their breaths mingled as they build up to climax together, her nails digging into his back, she looked beautiful panting for him, because of him.

That's when he felt her clench, it felt too good, making him follow her soon after, releasing inside her.  
Not thinking about it they both collapsed, Satan on top of Mizuru and kissed softly this time.

After they caught their breath and Satan shifted back to his normal mode, Mizuru snickered making Satan look at her curiously brushing aside a few stray hairs that covered her forehead. 

"Why are laughing, love?" 

He asked her in a way that made her think about a confused kitten. Satan got off of her laying himself next to her, while she just smiled at him.

"I just didn't think this was where I would end up tonight."

Satan grinned at her. 

"I hoped it would come to this tonight."

She laughed at his attempt to channel a little Mammon-like flair to his flirting.  
Once they were quiet again, Mizuru's head began to wander about Satan and herself about what was going to be next for them and for her.

"Why did you say you were sorry?" 

She turned her head to him, turning on her side so all of her faced him, he mirrored her so that it felt like it was only them. 

"You mean today?" 

Satan averted his eyes, his voice was small when he spoke again. 

"When you left."

Mizuru needed to think back, she had that memory locked away tight somewhere. After being around longer than most humans it was hard to keep remembering everything but Mizuru knew the moment he spoke of. 

"I.....I didn't want you to think that I wasn't guilty about using you and the..uhm...relationship that we had. And I just felt sorry for wasting your time and everything else."

She didn't look at him as he stared at her, she didn't want to see his sadness or anger. 

"Then why are you here?!"

He asked her as he sat up, rising his knees up to his chest, and leaning his arms on them, crossing them. 

"Why, kiss me? Why even show up at all?!" 

Mizuru sat up with him, crossing her legs. 

"Look I came tonight because I wanted to say sorry for real to all of you. Wanted to make sure you guys knew that I am sorry about everything, I wanted you to know I-" 

She stopped herself pursing her lips together firmly, Asmo's words still echoing in her head. How was he going to believe that she did like him now, that maybe she had even loved him. He wasn't going to believe her. 

She turned to him, tracing his face with her eyes. She loved him, she still loves him because he had changed, because he had done better with Lucifer, because he was her equal, because he had loved her and she had been stupid enough to reject feeling loved. 

Satan wanted to say something to her, seeing the internal struggle in her face. Before he could do so, Mizuru reached out her hand to touch his cheek, he immediately leaned into her touch not taking his eyes off of her. 

"I did care about you, y'know. I hated myself for leaving but I would have hated myself if I stayed." 

She dropped her hand but Satan caught it and kept it against his cheek.

"Why did you go?" 

She had asked herself that question too many times to count. 

"Truthfully....I don't know."

A lump in her throat was growing and she didn't like it one bit. 

"I....I thought that I wanted to go home, I thought that everything was worse here and would be better once I got back."

She looked at him, trying not to cry or at least not pull her hand away from his. 

"But I got home and.....I....it was only me, I was left on my own once they passed."

She had been on her own, all alone. Satan knew how deranged one could go from solitude, Devildom's prison had an entire basement dedicated to it.  
After enough time even the oldest demons could break but Mizuru as a human? 

That would be literal hell, she had punished herself for all those years and only now did she go to the only people who had ever cared for her and were still alive. 

She had come back because she wanted to be loved and love again. 

How long her love would last Satan didn't know but he would make sure she would know he loved her and that it was okay to love him. 

"I'm so sorry."

She said. 

"I'm so sorry, I hurt you and I should never be forgiven for that. I was a hypocrite for saying you all should have treated me better when I didn't treat you any differently."

He took her in his arms. 

"What are you talking about? Ofcourse I was mad at you, furious even but I, we all forgive you. The others aren't likely to hold that much of a grudge anyway."

"I'm sorry I couldn't say that I loved you."

He let her go a bit, so he could look at her face clearly, he tears had dried a bit, her eyes shone like the sun they were clear and Satan could see no lie in them. It made his heart hammer in his chest. 

She loved him? 

Why? Was that why she was sorry too? Because she couldn't say it, because she couldn't tell him in that moment because she would leave him. 

She loved him, she said she had loved him. 

But did she still? 

Did she love him now after their blood had stopped boiling, after the list had gone. 

"And now?" 

He asked her, sincere, knowing what he asked her to say. 

Mizuru looked at him, person that had held her close while she cried, that she had spent her nights with.

"I love you Satan."

And he kissed her again, like never before and whispered to her. 

"I love you Mizu, I love you, I love you."

He kept on saying after every kiss he gave her, happy finally let it all out. To finally be able to say it to her.  
She repeated it after him letting him know that like never before that she felt the same. 

\--

Satan was mad when Levi and Mammon had first told them they'd spotted her during the war. He had destroyed half his room to find his anger just ebbing away twice as fast as normal. He was more hurt than anything, he had hurt himself too.  
Even if it mean ignoring facts and obvious signs Satan had wanted to believe Mizuru had cared for him more than she hated them, or more specifically Diavolo. 

How he and Mammon had threatened to gauge out his eyes, they had been angry with Lucifer too, with everyone really.

He hadn't noticed her tattoos before, a collection of glyphs, alchemical circles and ancient texts littered her body in different colors of ink. He even noticed a silvery eight pointed star with a language he couldn't read written around and in it. 

The same was with the scar over the left side of her face, he hadn't noticed before how deep the cut must have been. Her eyes, apart from their brighter color, hadn't looked any different so she gladly didn't lose her eye. 

It vexed him how much she had changed into one of them. Her brighter eyes, unnaturally colored hair and long life were all a signs she was something other than human.

It vexed him that she said she loved him while she wasn't here in the morning after he awoke. 

\--

Mizuru looked at Satan, he hadn't noticed her yet as she was one of many powerful individuals in the giant war room.  
It had been used before as that but now, the fighting had ended and the three realms needed a place to discuss important business.

She herself was here as a trade partner to all three realms, in reality the leaders of the three worlds had decided they liked her best when she benefitted them, so they put a chain on her.  
Not one that could be seen but one that was made of contracts and signatures.

Mizuru hadn't really had a choice, it was that or being hunted down for the remainder of her life, however long that might be. The Council of Cups was very much in favor of her being tied down by them, Diavolo didn't care that much but saw the benefit in her working with them without complete free reign. The Celestial realm were against it, they still held the theft of one of their flaming sword against her, not that Simeon or Lucas actually minded.

She sighed, right now she just felt relieved she had chosen to align herself with the people present in the room. She wasn't on her own anymore, she knew that for sure now.

She knew the month after the night she spent with Satan, when her period hadn't come. It was in the back of her mind as the second month came and she again didn't have her period.

She visited an old friend in the human world, a witch she knew she could trust. She had made a few deals with the young woman in the past, she was a healer and certified doctor, Mizuru had been impressed to see a PhD hanging on her wall.

After that visit, Mizuru had gone by her family's grave stones, worn down by the passage of time. She had sat infront of her mother's grave, telling her that she was going to be a grandmother and that she could really use her advice right about now.  
She went passed the graves of her sister and brother, telling them she finally got laid rather proudly and that she was sad they wouldn't have the opportunity to babysit their niece or nephew.

She then went past her grandfather's grave and asked him for guidance and confessed to him that if she could she would turn back the clock and stop herself from taking his hand that night.

She felt like she wasn't fit to be mother, she had been on her own for so long, how could she begin to do this on all alone.

She could always go back to Devildom, she could tell him and he could take her in.......right?

Honestly, she didn't know but she had no other choice. He may be angry again with her for leaving, she did leave him a note and sent some letters to him, but she'd never gotten a reply.

However hard this was going to be she would keep this baby, because somewhere in her mind she wanted to keep it. And if he rejected her, than she would raise their child as best as she could.

"So you've decided to work with us after all."

Solomon, the sly bastard, came to stand next to her overlooking the other guests attending the meeting.  
They had patched things up long ago, although they never forgot and would turn on the other in a heartbeat.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter but it works out so..."

He hadn't changed a bit, his silver hair still shone like the stars and his face was eternally youthful, it seemed magic had left the same gifts for her as well.

'Will I need to see my child die as they grow older? Or will they be more demon than human?'

Mizuru asked herself, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Solomon, a curious look on his face.

"You could have easily declared yourself an enemy of the realms, you know that as well as I. So what changed?"

Mizuru huffed, he knew her too well. She turned her head back to Satan, he was sitting next to Mammon and Asmo, listening to Lucifer telling them to behave.  
A hand instinctively went to her stomach.

Solomon saw all of it and knew he had been right when he had sensed a second energy source of magic within Mizuru. He could see it was still small but was starting to grow rapidly, this child was going to be powerful.

"I see, so, which one is the father?"

Mizuru wasn't even surprised that he found out that quick. It was Solomon, she expected nothing less from him. With an amused look on her face she told him.

"Guess."

Solomon turned to look at the seven demon brothers, in his eyes non of them had changed, they were still a rowdy bunch and a delight to mess with. If he were Mizuru than he would probably...

"Satan?"

She didn't look nor acknowledged him but the way she was staring at the green eyed demon brother was the answer Solomon needed.

"Have you told him?"

A snarky look came to her face in the form of a faked disappointed smile.

"If I did than I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

"You would be right about that."

The wizard huffed in agreement.

"You are going to tell him right?"

Now she huffed.

"Why do you think I'm here."

She would wait until the meeting was over, than she would walk up to him and tell him she was pregnant.

How was she going to do this!?!

He was sitting there as proud and as regal as ever, one of the lords of Hell, a demon, her child's father. She would have done better to just arrange a private meeting but it was to late now.

She could hear Solomon congratulating her and wishing her luck before disappearing but Mizuru didn't avert her eyes from Satan's green ones

Before she could worry any more Levi and Belphie spotted her and came walking over to her. Dressed in formal attire they were indeed worthy of being called lords. 

"Yo, Mizu."

Levi held his hand up for her to high-five. 

"Human." 

Belphie said with a rather bored voice. 

"Belphie."

Mizuru replied back, the two of them weren't exactly on good terms. He didn't really like humans because he believed one became the reason his sister died and she didn't really like him because he got her to free him and he thanked her by trying to kill her and succeeded. 

Levi looked her over not really used to her in magician robes, she didn't blame him, she wasn't quite used to it herself. 

"Didn't think we'd seen you here and in robes like these no less."

He went on to describe an obscure anime that had similar robes to the ones she was wearing right now. 

"So, this means you've joined the Council of Cups?" 

She waved him away. 

"No, I'm an official trade partner to the three realms."

A shadow passed over Levi's face. 

"So Diavolo managed to get you too huh?" 

"Well the others have it out for me too. I stole a flaming sword from the Celestial realm once and destroyed a part of their armies. And apparently pissed off the Council by not a accepting a proposal to join them and I undermined their authority by not aligning myself with one of their factions."

Belphie snickered at that. 

"They deserve it, every last one of them is disgusting."

"Tell me about it."

Levi agreed with him, Mizuru laughed inwardly at how much the two looked alike right now. 

"What about you guys? Anything new?" 

Levi shook his head. 

"Lucifer was finally brave enough to propose to our dear king and he said yes. Mammon finally got Goldie back from Lucifer because he was in a good mood and Beel has apparently fallen in love with an angel named Judith."

Not that much surprising to Mizuru except for the Beel thing but good for him. 

"I hope it works out for Beel."

The two brothers shot each other a look before Levi asked. 

"What about you and Satan?" 

Mizuru froze, her arms crossing on instinct so her stomach was somewhat protected. 

"It's complicated I feel like. He-" 

She stopped and looked at the both of them. 

"I love your brother, I truly do but-" 

"Then what's the problem?" 

Belphie cut her off, an indifferent look on his face as if he didn't just say something that went against his entire disgust towards humanity.  
Belphie just shrugged at her stunned silence. 

"Look, as far as I'm concerned you're more demon than human. Satan seems to actually care about someone for once and I don't think he would die easily by your hands so, what's the problem?"

When he explained it like that it made everything so simple to her, a little bit of courage came back to her. 

"Thanks, Belphie."

Was all she could say to him, before he walked away to join his family.  
Levi looked with big eyes and dropped jaw at her. 

"You like Satan!!!?" 

After explaining everything to Levi about her and his brother and pointing out that she kissed him infront of them only a few months prior, Levi calmed down a bit, enough so he could calmly say goodbye to her and return to his seat when they were called to quiet down of the meeting. 

Everything had gone smooth from then, up until the moment he had spotted her as she had walked out of the room after the meeting had ended, Mizuru wasn't showing that much and her robes did their job of hiding her figure pretty well, still she did cross her arms as if to protect her belly.

'He needs to know.'

Was all she could think about as he went over to her.  
He stopped infront of her, keeping his distance, not sure about how to act around her in such a formal setting.  
He seemed even more on edge than her for some reason, it was a weird thing to see calm and proper Satan be this ruffled, it made it easier for her to keep her bearings. 

"Hey."

She said, the sound of her voice enough to get him to snap out of his nervous state. 

"Hey."

He replied back, than his face back to being nervous. 

"We need to talk."

He told her. 

"Yeah, we do."


	11. Epilogue II

Mizuru was dying, she had to be, the pain was unbearable and no matter how much Grisella applied painkilling spells or sagewood smelling candles the pain didn't die down it kept on roaring through her lower body and back.

Why did she want a child again?

Oh. 

Yeah.

It's because she loved it, after carrying it for nine months, because Satan had kind of cried when she told him she was pregnant. Because he had told her one night, halfway through her pregnancy that if he were to ever get mad at their child, if he were to ever lose himself she'd had every right to strike him down and make sure he'd never see the both of them again.  
She had reassured him that would never happen, because it would be their child and they both knew they could never hurt it in anyway.

But she still promised him, he still feared for failing as a parent, just as she feared for failing as one.

If only he was here right now, he should have been back from dealing with the angels that had caused problems at the borders of Devildom but a fight had broken out and Satan, together with Lucifer and Belphie, had been forced to stay longer. 

Mizuru blamed Diavolo for sending him away when he knew she was just about to give birth. 

Another wave of pain hit her and she groaned. 

Grisella made her way to her bed checking to see how far along she was, giving the other women in the room a look, they immediately stared preparing. Mizuru felt panic rise as she knew what it meant.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you'll need to do this on your own now."

Grisella told her with a matter-of-factly tone, the old witch had finally returned to the land of the living as a group of young sorcerers had tried to summon an eldritch god but instead got her. She had gotten a body to posses thanks to them and was currently building her own school for magic users of every kind.  
She was also the only one Mizuru could rely on to deliver her baby. 

"Please tell me he's on his way."

Mizuru groaned as Grisella went to disinfect her hands once again, the older witch huffed and looked back.

"We olny got word that he had left the borders and we should get word as soon as he's in the human world. I can call those brothers in here if you want, even Solomon is here."

But Mizuru shook her head, she didn't want them to see her like this. Even if she said no, Grisella was smart enough to see she needed support until her baby's father was here.  
Grisella left the room and went into the large hall, seeing Leviathan, Asmodeus, Mammon, Solomon and Beelzebub with an angel next to him sitting in the hall, anxiously and curiously staring at the door Grisella came out of, she pointed at Solomon and the angel.

"Pretty boy, Angel, get in here now."

Before they could ask Grisella how Mizuru was doing, she turned back into the room, Solomon got up not daring to question her and followed. The angel too stood up and followed the wizard, she blew Beel a kiss before dissappearing behind the closing door.  
Asmo looked quite hurt by Grisella's words.

"I thought I was 'pretty boy'."

Back in the room, Solomon was put at Mizuru's right side as the angel, Judith, was on her left. He was quick to joke with her.

"So how are you doing?"

He saif in a chipper matter, Mizuru would have killed him if she weren't in pain. 

"How do you think!?"

Grisella interrupted a sarcastic retort from Solomon. 

"I need you two to keep her company while she pushes, if she shows any sign of fainting than keep her awake with whatever spell or incantation you can think of."

A 'yes ma'am' was all she needed from the two helpers as she went to get what she needed.

"You think they thought I'm dying."

Mizuru joked half heartedly as she positioned herself on the bed, groaning. Judith took a hold of her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Well, it is still a half demon child and your body is....mostly human still."

She said carefully, trying to allude that complications were very likely to happen. But all it did was calm Mizuru as she squeezed her hand back, it was nice to have Judith here. She had been with Beel for about three years now, they had met on the battlefield when Beel had been injured and Judith had been left behind by her squadron.

After keeping each other alive for a few weeks they parted ways and met once again at the peace negotiations, she had been promoted to Arch Angel and he attended as a Lord of Hell.  
From there it was easy swimming, they ignored all the scrutiny from their peers and loved hanging out together. 

His brothers were happy for him but still felt weary of an angel in their midst.  
Mizuru trusted Judith, she was caring and intelligent and a good change of pace from her usual company. 

"Have you heard from him yet?"

She asked Judith as her pain was slightly less now that she held hands with both Solomon and Judith.  
Judith shook her head.

"We haven't but he'll be here soon, I know it."

Mizuru gave a weak smile in return as Grisella to her place at the bed and said gravely. 

"Okay, Mizu, are you ready?"

'No, I'm not, I'm not ready at all. Where is he?'

Was all she could think as she nodded to Grisella. 

\-------------

Satan cursed at no one in particular as they arrived in the human world. He would refuse Diavolo's orders for the coming century, the bastard had sent him far away from his love to make sure he wasn't at his child's birth.

It would do Satan some good to rip out the fools eyes but he repressed the urge as he was not only his King but a much stronger kind of demon, not to mention his brother's husband.

Lucifer was standing next to him as Belphie went to make sure the teleportation circle was in order.  
Lucifer could see the aura of his brother turn a darker shade of red with every second he wasn't with Mizuru.  
It made the eldest brother smile, he wanted the best for his brothers and what was best for Satan was to be with his lover and their maybe unborn child right now. 

"Don't fret, I am sure Mizuru is fine."

"How would you know that!?" 

Satan snapped at him, regretting it immediately as he saw his brother flinch. Lucifer regarded his younger brother with calm eyes, he understood Satan was up tight right now and didn't fault him for being so.  
What he needed weren't harsh words but understanding ones.

Belphie waved for them to come over, the circle was done and they would join the rest of their family soon enough. 

"She's fine, you will see soon enough."

When that didn't seem to light his brother's mood, Lucifer added. 

"Smile brother, if not for your child being born than for the fact she'll probably say yes to your proposal."

Satan looked at his brother with little humor, now that he brought up that fact it seemed like the small box in Satan's pocket seems to become heavier by the second. He had wanted to ask her the night she told him she was pregnant with his child, he didn't do it then, thinking it would be to much for Mizuru and for him.  
He never forgot about the ring he kept hidden on his person at all times, now he had it with him and he hoped that maybe now was the time. 

"Ready?"

Belphie asked his brother's as they stood in the magic circle, they nodded and soon they were standing in front of Grisella's new school, she hadn't officially opened so it was used as a place where emergency patients could be treated when the hospital nearby didn't have the man power to.  
It happened regularly as fights still broke out here and there.

Once inside it was easy to find their other brothers, they welcomed them and updated them on what they knew. Satan didn't listen as he swiftly ran past them to the room he could hear his love scream with pain.  
He burst into the room, seeing her laying on a bed, the silver wizard at her right and Beel's angel on her left, holding her hand.  
Grisella's sat at one end of the bed telling her to push as Mizuru told her weakly she couldn't anymore.

When she had heard the door slam open Grisella looked back to see Satan standing there and was quick to tell him to get his ass next his girlfriend, taking Judith's place at her side as Judith moved to update the others outside before slipping back in and keep supporting Mizuru. 

Satan looked at the sweat covered forehead of Mizuru, her eyes were shining with tears as she whispered that she couldn't do it again. He gently took her hand on his and let his other hand rest on her cheek making her look at him. A relieved smile came to her face as she recognized him and she squeezed his hand.

"You're here."

He laughed at her as he was relieved just to see her.

"Of course I'm here, love."

He replied softly as he pushed his forehead against hers. 

"Mizuru I need you to push once more okay?"

Grisella asked as Mizuru tried to compose herself a bit and ripped her attention away from her love and focused on Grisella in front of her as she once again started to push.

It took three more pushes and crushing both Solomon's and Satan's hand before crying could be heard in the room and Satan could cut the umbilical cord of his new born daughter. She was so small as he washed her together with another nurse and brought her over to Mizuru who was still laying in her bed, her vitals checked bij Grisella and Solomon.

He placed himself next to Mizuru on the bed sitting up straight as he looked at how Mizuru held their small daughter in her arms and noted how her body was positioned, he needed to learn all this as he still felt nervous about being a father. 

A father. 

He had a child, a daughter, a beautiful little bundle of life he and her created. A few stray tears left his eyes as he looked at the two of them, Mizuru reached out one arm and wiped away his tears with one hand, a soft smile on her face as he took a hold of her hand and kept it there for a moment longer, they looked at each other and Satan squeezed her hand as a way to say 'thank you for her'. A small sound from the bundle in her arms drew their attention to their baby who was yawning and they found their hearts overflowing with affection and love.

Their daughter had Mizuru's inky black hair which she once had, but it was clear that those curious, sleepy eyes were the green and blue that mirrored her father's.  
The features that could be discerned from her face were mostly Mizuru's as she didn't really resemble Satan except for her nose. 

No, those other traits had to be hers. 

But Mizuru knew that wasn't her in her child's face, it was her mother and sister she saw. Tears came to her eyes as she finally got a good look at her child and saw how much she looked like the family she once had. 

"She looks like her grandmother."

Satan saw the smile on her face when she told him, he saw how happy she was. He reached out his hand, extending his finger for the little hand of his daughter to wrap around and marvel at the green of his fingernail.

"She's so small."

He said with a small, soft voice as slowly his family came walking into the room, seeing their brother and their friend sitting in a bed with a small wriggling bundle in their arms.

"What should we name her?"

Mizuru asked as her tears had dried a bit, Satan hadn't really thought of it as they hadn't really discussed any of that as they both had been busy with figuring out how they were going to raise their child.  
Satan thought for a moment, he surely wasn't planning on naming his daughter after one of his brothers, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction, naming after Lilith was an option but Satan didn't want to brand his daughter like that. 

He had seen how Mizuru felt about and after years of thinking about it and talking with his brothers, Satan realized why it had pained her so much to only gain their complete acceptance when they thought she was the decadent of they sister. He didn't want his daughter to even doubt why her family loved her in any way.  
He looked at Mizuru and from her face he could read she already had a name in mind. 

"What do you think?"

He asked her, she turned to him a contemplating look in her eyes as she looked down at her baby again. 

"How about Ashtaroth."

Satan frowned for a bit, demonic name, once gifted to a great deity that even the humans knew of and feared.  
He looked at the green and blue eyes of his daughter, and it seems to fit, as crazy as it sounded. 

"Ashtaroth, it fits her well."

Lucifer said as he stood at the end of her bed, looking at the happy family before him, Mizuru nodded her head at him in acknowledgement and looked back at her daughter, Ashtaroth. 

"It was my mother's name, my grandfather and her friends called her Ash."

"Ash."

Satan repeated after her.

"Our little Ash."

They sat there for a while before Mammon couldn't hold it anymore and asked if he could hold her.  
Mizuru and Satan gave each other a look, knowing this moment was about to come.  
Satan stood up, gesturing for Mammon to sit down next to Mizuru who gently put her daughter in her uncle's arms. 

Mammon looked starstruck at the little wrinkly gremlin he was holding in his arms. 

"She's so small."

He said breathlessly as Ash looked at him with unblinking eyes, it unnerved him somewhat but somehow in a good way. 

"She's a baby, of course she's small."

Levi told him as he stood on the other side of Mizuru's bed, looking quite jealous but refused to ask to hold his niece too.  
Mizuru was exhausted but in a good mood so she got her daughter back from Mammon she was quick to ask. 

"Do you want to hold her too?"

Levi blushed in some sort of embarrassment as he extended his arms to hold her. Once he held her a smile tugged at his lips as the small creature grabbed a hold of one of his fingers. 

"She's cute for a normie."

He said, his voice wobbly with emotion as he looked back at Satan and Mizuru.  
Mizuru prodded Satan to smile, this was the best compliment they could hope for from the Avatar of Envy. 

"She's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up."

Asmo said as he stood next to Levi looking down at the beautiful little half demon in his brother's arms. 

"It'll be a long time before she's that grown up."

Mizuru and Satan warned him in unison, as Levi put Ash back in her mother's arms, who in turn transferred Ash into her father's arms. 

Belphie had hung back with Solomon and Lucifer but all three of their curiosities had won and now they were standing at their bed looking at their new family in their brothers arms. 

Mizuru and Satan exchanged glances and before Belphie knew it he held Ash in his arms. The small half human child looked at him with curiosity as Belphie stared back with uncertainty and maybe a small, miniscule amount of disgust that disappeared once her small mouth began to tremble and small cries came from her.

Belphie looked around frantically as he didn't know how to handle this...this.......thing.  
Mizuru was quick to call him over and sit next to her, she told him how to calm her down by slightly cradling her and bob her from side to side or up and down. 

Soon enough Ash had calmed down once again and yawned at Belphie before closing her small eyes and going to sleep. He sighed in relief as the noise had stopped and a smile came on his face so naturally he didn't even notice until he saw the looks everyone else in the room gave him.  
He grumbled something about humans being disgusting and gave Ash back to Satan before going to the back of the room once again. 

Beel hadn't made any attempt to go near Mizuru or the baby and Judith noticed how on edge he was, she gently took his hand in hers. She knew he feared hurting others unintentionally but he was going to need to get over that fear soon enough. 

"So, who are going to be the godparents?" 

Lucifer asked them as he stood next to the bed, a soft look on his face as he looked at the young family on the bed. The couple had thought about it and knew it was necessary for them to name guardians for her daughter when something would happen to them.  
They didn't want to think about not binging there for their child but they needed to have someone just in case.  
They had thought long and hard about their choice, they wanted to be logical in their choice but couldn't help and make an emotional choice too. 

"We did think about it and we know that all of you would look after her if we.....weren't around anymore."

Satan said sincerely to his brothers as Mizuru continued, her gaze going to Solomon first before going to Mammon.

"Solomon, Mammon won't you be our daughter's godparents?"

She asked them as they stared back at her shell shocked. 

"Wait, really!" 

Mammon exclaimed as Mizuru grinned at him. 

"Who better to give my daughter everything than the Avatar of Greed."

She told him, Mammon's lips forming into a smile so big she thought his face would split.  
She looked at Solomon who looked at her questioningly not understanding why she'd choose him, they hadn't always had a good relationship. 

" You thought me everything I know about magic, I wouldn't trust anyone else with the education and safety of my daughter."

Something in her voice and words made it clear to Solomon that if anything were to happen to either her or Satan he was to take Ash and Mammon and go to the human world. It made him worry for his friend and former apprentice, but he felt honored to be chosen to protect their daughter. 

"I'll make sure she gets the right tattoos."

He said and smiled at her as Satan glared at him. 

"You'll perish before you get the chance snake."

He called out to him.  
The others laughed at his half-hearted threat and went on to celebrate the birth of their new family member.

\----------------

Mizuru finally sat down in her favorite couch after putting her daughter to sleep. She had been running around all day to make sure she had everything in the house to take care of her Ash. It was her first day back home in Devildom, in a small mansion a few blocks away from the house of Lamentation where the brothers still lived, well most of them still did. 

Satan now lived with her full time, Lucifer spent most nights at Diavolo's place and Beel now went on trips with Judith to the human world. 

Right now it was only Satan, Mizuru and Ash in the house, the others had left after they had settled in and the brand new parents were left to deal with a fussy baby that didn't want to sleep. After a few hours of trying to get her to sleep, Ash finally settled down and was now silently sleeping in a crib in the same room as them.

Mizuru got up form the couch once again, knowing an even more comfortable place to lay down and sleep. 

She walked to their bedroom and found Satan sitting on their bed looked at their daughter in her crib, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he looked a way.  
Mizuru went over to the bed and climbed it, shuffling over to where Satan sat and hugged him from behind. Satan leaned back into her embrace, an exhausted sign leaving his lips. 

"Tired?" 

She asked him, amused. 

"I would be lying if I say I wasn't, she really does cry a lot, is that a human thing."

He tipped his head back so he could look at her face as she closed her eyes in contemplation.

"What? Crying? Yeah, we all do it, you do it too." 

Satan frowned at her joking tone.

"You know what I mean."

She opened her eyes and looked at him and he felt fulfilled, he felt loved and cherished just by the look in her eyes. She trusted him and he relished in that fact.  
Mizuru softly grinned at him.

"Yeah, I do."

He knew it was the right time, feeling the weight of the small box in his pocket. He got out of her embrace turning so he could lean on their bed with his knees.  
Mizuru noticed the look in his eyes and the light blush on his cheeks, she could see from the way his mouth would twist and open and close that he wanted to tell her something. It didn't slip past her that he was fiddling with something in his pocket. 

It clicked in Mizuru's mind what he wanted to ask her, her mind short-circuited on the spot. They had talked about marriage but quickly decided that they'd need to deal with having their baby first before the next big thing happened to them. 

Satan tried to gather his nerves as he slowly took out the small box, shielding it with his hands as he looked at her straight.

"Mizu, my love."

He called her and her mind reeled with and overflow of tenderness and affection. How was he able to make her feel like her heart could explode with the sound of his sighs and breaths.

"Yes? "

She said breathlessly as she shuffled a bit closer to him, invading his space totally, he didn't mind one bit, not if it was her. 

He raised the small box he held opening it, a simple silver band with a stripe of green and blue stone ran through it. The stone was polished and from how close Mizuru was she could see the same blue and green galaxies she would see in Satan's eyes.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, her eye shimmered with a slight tinge of wonder as she looked at him, knowing what he was gonna tell her.

"Would you-"

"Yes."

The words left her mouth, she slammed a hand over her lips as if to silence herself.  
She tried to get her nervous laughing under control as Satan's face turns from being stunned to slightly annoyed, Mizuru stilled herself long enough to tell him to continue.  
Satan sighed but a small laugh escaped him as he couldn't have expected anything else from her and knowing that she was than ready to say yes to him made his heart swell, his eyes water a bit and his breath hitch, but he still wanted to do this right, properly. 

"Mizuru, do you want to marry me?"

His answer was her pressing her lips to his and he wholeheartedly accepted it. He wrapped his arms around her, keep her close and safe and with him, the ring in it's bow discarded on the bed.  
She smiled against his lips as giggles once again slipped from her throat, she felt giddy and it was a foreign feeling to her. 

She had felt happy, excited and even pumped but she would never describe those times as feeling giddy.  
She was feeling like there are bubbles in her lungs swirling around and making her feel light and unburdend. 

"Yes."

She whispers to him as they part, a longing on both their faces as Satan finds the ring once again and puts it around her finger.  
He lifts her hand to his lips kissing the ring on her finger as he whispers loving words to her.  
She looks at him like she would never want to be somewhere else than with him, here in this moment. 

They whisper love confessions and plans for their wedding as they hold each other and lay down in their bed, their small daughter snoring soundly next to her parents' bed.

\-----------

Mizuru looked on as her daughter played with her godparents in their backyard. She had gotten so many wonderful gifts for her second birthday, all the brothers and Mizuru's friends were in attendance for Ash's birthday.

Satan, who was next to her, smiled at his daughter chasing Mammon around the yard as Solomon watched them go and made it rain sparkles with his magic making Ash oehh and aaahhhh in amazement.  
Satan was happy to see his daughter grow with the love of her family, she was only two years old but he could see in her eyes that she was already wise beyond her years. 

His daughter was observant, she would grow up quick and that pained Satan a little. He knew what it was like to grow up to fast, both physically and mentally.  
He just wanted to keep his daughter like this for as long as possible, let her know that she only needs to relay on him and her mother.  
Satan felt like he needed to keep her close, make sure that she didn't resent him, like he had Lucifer. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

His eldest brother walked over to him and his wife, Satan saw the look in his brother's eyes as he glanced at Mizuru. He want to talk with her, privately.

Satan knew their relationship was strained as his brother was married to the man who had hurt her so many decades ago, Satan could sympathize, he didn't exactly harbor positive feelings for his brother-in-law himself but if Lucifer was happy, than it made Satan okay with Diavolo.

Satan stood up from his place next to Mizuru. 

"I'm going to check on the cake and make sure Beel didn't get a bite of it."

Satan said as he stood up, dropping a kiss on top of his wife's head. Mizuru smiled at her husband as he walked away. 

That smile was soon to falter a little as she saw the eldest brother dropping down next to her.

Lucifer and her weren't exactly on bad terms with each other but you could say they were estranged. They knew of each other and what they did but most times they were either silent around each other or looking for the company of other people when they were left alone. They only really talked with each other when they needed to relay a message from the brothers.

"Congratulations on Ashtaroth's birthday."

Lucifer said as he made himself comfortable on a garden chair across the table from her.

Mizuru whispered a small thanks as she sized her brother-in-law up as if she thought he was acting weird. And he was to her.

After marrying Diavolo not long after the end of the war Mizuru had few kinds thoughts for him for a long time.  
Of course she wanted Lucifer to love someone and be loved in return and of course it could be no one else than Diavolo who he'd marry but......

It hurt in some unexpected way, even if they had been at odds once, she still respected him alot and she felt he respected her just as much.

Lucifer caught her looking at him but Mizuru didn't shy away from his iron gaze. 

"Do you blame me?"

He asked her and Mizuru understood what he meant.  
It was just the feeling of facing each other as she had his brothers that stood between them. Mizuru knew she had to relent at some point, but knowing he had a big part in her ending up in their world still made her mad at him sometimes. 

It made her mad but also grateful, if not for everything they had gone through than she wouldn't have her husband and her daughter. 

"I did." 

She sighed. 

"But I know that you cared for me in one way or another. So I don't blame you as much as a once did, not after it got me here."

She told him sincerely. 

Lucifer stared at his sister-in-law, she had always been a weak human to him, a weak but respectable one.  
She had her pride and she defended it by standing up to him and Diavolo, he couldn't blame her for that. 

Only when it was too late did Lucifer finally see that it wasn't just pride she had but spite, wrath and anger.  
She had tried to take them down, as messy and chaotic as her plans were, she still tried.  
He couldn't find it in himself to be angry in that moment, not like he had been when he had found out about Belphie and her.  
He only saw a person desperate to get home, a person trapped, a wild animal in a cage wanting to get out, desperate to do anything. 

And he could see himself in her, he had been desperate only once.

When Lilith died. 

He had sworn his loyalty to Diavolo and had dragged his brothers down with him, betraying his Father in the process. 

The only difference was that Mizuru hadn't dragged anybody down with her, she had been the one betrayed by Solomon, but she had betrayed them all in turn. 

He had seen what her absence did to Satan, he had been secluded in his room, raging in it for months on end. He could be frequently heard yelling about how Mizuru had been at fault and how he would make her pay for tearing out his heart. 

Once he took a step out of his room he was threatening to rip out Diavolo's eyes, Mammon got so swept up in Satan's aura that he too was ready to demolish the demon king.

It had taken all of the other brothers to hold them back and convince Satan that it would do better to calm down first. 

The seven of them had talked after that for the first time in....well, ever.

And over time it went back to normal, they went through their normal routines with the added plus of having Belphie around.

But the more time passed the more they realized they hadn't been the same, not after she left.

Mizuru had set their change into motion and now, as Lucifer looked at Mammon playing with their niece, Beel trying human food with Levi and Solomon, Belphie quietly conversing with a pregnant Judith, he felt like they were in the right place. 

Satan was looking at Mammon and his daughter playing, Asmo standing next to him with Grisella who he was gossiping with.  
Lucifer noted how proud Satan looked at his small daughter as she wobbly walked, trying to chase her uncle the best she could. 

Lucifer understood what Mizuru meant, they might have hurt one another in the past but they had moved past and now they were here and they were able to sit amongst each other and be together. 

"I am glad you have survived."

He told her. 

'Such a Lucifer answer.'

Mizuru thought amused as she turned to look at her daughter who waved at her as she got to ride on her father's shoulders and skip around the backyard. 

"We have done much more than that."


End file.
